


The Marcotte Sisters - Season 4

by deanmonpala



Series: The Marcotte Sisters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonpala/pseuds/deanmonpala
Summary: "Dean Winchester is saved"Dean is freed from Hell, he's been down there for four months. What happened while he was down there? Did Elizabeth and Sam make it out and survive going up against Lilith?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Marcotte Sisters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871707
Kudos: 3





	1. Lazarus Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long for The Road So Far*
> 
> It's time for season four babes!  
> I'm so proud of myself for getting this far, I never thought I would, but here we are! This took a lot of rewritting, I wasn't sure how to bring in the baby and what to do on that case, but I think I managed to figure something close, that I think would fit more with Supernatural and how they would've went with it for the show. I hope you guys enjoy, though!
> 
> Of course, you must read season 3 with the girl's to be able to understand anything going on in this.

Dean woke up, he felt suffocated and had no clue where he was, and couldn't really tell for that matter either because it was pitch black around him. He reached into his pocket to find his lighter, he took it out and lit it. He coughed a bit from the suffocation and his throat hurt a lot because it was so dry, when was the last time he had a drink? He'd kill for some water right now.

When he looked around he realized he was in a wooden casket, “Help,” He tried to yell but, he couldn't because of the dryness in his throat. He pushed up the top of the casket but dirt fell down so he took in a breath, closing his mouth like someone would do going under water and then busted open the top with his fist and dirt fell right on him, trying not to be buried, he then tried his best to dig himself out..

This was the hardest thing he's ever done, trying to get out of the ground. He didn't know how long it took, not that he had been counting the seconds he dug, though. He was too busy digging his way out of this pit that whoever put him in. When the ground opened and showed that he finally reached surface, he took a huge breath for air. It felt so good to him to taste the fresh air, it'd been too long, but his throat still ached from the dryness. The air barely did any help, he needed some water.

He used all the strength he had, surprised he still had any after digging himself out, to pull himself out of the ground. When he got himself all out, he laid down on the soft grass. Taking in a few breaths, feeling the bright sun beaming down on him. It felt like forever since he'd felt all of this again, how long was he down there? He stood up and looked around at his location. Though, something was off...it looked like something had gone down. He didn't know what to think. The trees around him had fallen to the side, in a circle to be exact, and they looked like they had been burned down. Maybe a forest fire? No, he knew that couldn't be the reason. There was something else that happened. No way could a little forest fire do damage like this. He had to get out of there, had to.

He decided to try and walk, even if he was tired from digging himself out of the ground. He had to find any sort of civilization, he had to get some help. Most of all, he had to get back to Sam, back to Elizabeth and Colt...and for god knows how long he had been buried, maybe their daughter if Elizabeth had her already...well, if Gabrielle's vision hadn't came true that is.

Gabrielle he thought, was she okay? He remembered before everything went black, he'd heard her voice. He didn't recall seeing her down in Hell either, of course he would've definitely remembered if he had. Had she found a way out? Did she help find a way to get him out of Hell, too?

His mind went back to Elizabeth and their daughter, did she make it out of there safe from Lilith? Did she have the baby yet? Oh, he couldn't wait to see those blue eyes again and that smile of hers again; it would be a plus to be able to see their daughter as well, of course if Gabrielle's vision hadn't come true in the time he'd been down in Hell, that Elizabeth had a safe birth. He could only hope....

**Pontiac, Illinois**

Not far from Dean's burial site, Sam, Ruby, and a still pregnant Elizabeth concealed themselves in a hotel room. Elizabeth laid on the bed, Sam and Ruby at the table across the room. Sam took his eyes from the newspaper he was reading and looked over at Elizabeth, hearing her take in a breath as if the baby kicked or something; the baby should've been due by now and Elizabeth didn't want to go to a hospital, afraid of Lilith finding them, “You okay there?” Sam asked, Ruby looked up from her paper and turned to Elizabeth.

Ruby was in a different body now, Lilith had damaged her previous one. She now wore a body that had dark brunette hair, a little short, well...anyone who stood next to Sam was short. She had managed to crawl back out of Hell and find Sam and Elizabeth, she'd been with them since.

Elizabeth looked up, “Nah, she just gave a big kick, that's all.” She replied, giving Sam a smile. Sam smiled back, then went back to reading the paper he'd been reading; he knew the baby was making herself known more lately. They had a few false labors the past week. She even had them up at 2am that morning, but it turned out it was nothing. Sam had remembered today's date, knowing that it was from Gabrielle's vision, so they'd been ready all morning for Elizabeth's water to break.

“That kid better make up her mind if she wants to come out or not,” Ruby spoke, turning back to the paper, “It's like the boy who cried wolf.”

Sam half laughed, Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, then breathed in big as she sat up in the bed, “I need to go to the bathroom.” She said, as she tried getting out of the bed, her stomach was huge and looked like a balloon that could pop any moment when she stood up out of bed and Sam watched her as she waddled over to the bathroom, then Sam turned back to the paper, trying to find anything for a hunt.

There was a bit of silence for a moment, as Sam and Ruby read their papers, trying to track down some demons, “Sam!” Sam shot up, hearing Elizabeth scream from the bathroom, he ran over and Ruby quickly stood up watching as Sam disappeared into the bathroom for a minute before running back out, breathing fast and trying to catch his breath.

“Well?” Ruby asked, calmer than what Sam was.

Sam looked up, a smile on his face, “Her water broke, she's coming.” He said, his voice full of excitement for his niece's arrival. Ruby's eyes widened, watching as Sam turned around and went back to help Elizabeth back into the middle of the hotel room; Ruby stood up, ready to help be Elizabeth's midwife and help Elizabeth during the birth, since Elizabeth rufused to go to the hospital, but both Sam and Elizabeth at this point trusted Ruby enough to make sure Elizabeth would be okay.

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Bobby walked over into the kitchen, towards the refrigerator, opening it and pulling himself out a thing of whiskey. He'd just put Colt to sleep for his nap, now he could have some peace and quiet. He was angry, Elizabeth hadn't made contact with him in weeks. She'd gone off with Sam to god knows where, leaving him with Colt. HER son. He hated to admit it, but Elizabeth had become exactly like John. He'd been hoping that wouldn't happen, that she'd be smarter, but he'd become the one to take care of her son.

The first few weeks after Dean's death wasn't easy, they had to keep her from going to a Crossroads at least three times, then Sam left and all of a sudden she packed her things and ran off after him, saying they were gonna go after Lilith. He couldn't fight with her, not wanting to cause any stress with the baby, but god damn was he pissed at her.

Dean and Gabrielle's deaths had made Elizabeth crack and although he was hoping she would deal and move on, she lost her mind and went after Sam, who'd gone off as well. The last time he talked to the both of them was Colt's birthday that had been two weeks ago.

Bobby took a sip of the whiskey, he only drank when Colt wasn't around. He didn't need the boy seeing him like this. He perked his head up, hearing the phone ring, he walked over to all of the phones he had hung up for FBI, Health Dep., Home, etc. It was his home phone ringing, he put the bottle of whiskey down and then picked the phone up, “Yeah?”

“Bobby?” He heard a somewhat familiar voice reply from the other side, but it was strained.

“Yeah?” Bobby asked, wondering who this stranger was.

“It's me.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow, “Who's me?”

“Dean.”

As quick as the person on the other line replied, Bobby hung up the phone. He stood there for a moment. There was no way that was Dean who'd just called. Dean was in Hell. Someone was playing a game with him. Before he knew it, the phone rang again. He picked it up, “Who is this?” He asked.

“Bobby, listen to me-”

“This ain't funny, call here again and I'll kill ya.” Bobby replied, cutting the so called 'Dean' off, then he hung up the phone, then picked up the bottle of whiskey, walking over to the den and over to his desk where he sat at, a bunch of papers were scattered everywhere. He put the bottle of whiskey down on the desk and then pulled out one of the drawers and took out his pistol, something was probably coming for him and he had to make sure he was ready.

If only Elizabeth and Sam hadn't cut off their phones, he'd be able to call them. Warn them, but he couldn't. Although, he hoped that if something decided to go after them instead, that they were smart enough to know whatever was pretending to be Dean, wasn't Dean.

**Pontiac, Illinois**

Eight hours had passed, Elizabeth laid on the motel bed; Sam sat right next to her, holding her hand, as another contraction hit. It hurt a little, he shouldn't be in this spot, it should be Dean. Dean should've been here, Dean should've been able to see his daughter born. Elizabeth breathed heavily, wincing as another strong contraction hit; Sam grabbing a rag that laid in his lap, wiping off Elizabeth's sweat and trying to cool her off. Ruby looked up, giving both of them a smile, "She's ready to start pushing." She informed, as she got ready to allow the baby to fall into her arms.

Sam smiled, his niece would be here soon; he was more than ready to see her. Was she going to look like Dean had told him? He squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "Did you hear that Liz? She's coming." He said, Elizabeth smiled, tears falling down her face; this was a lot for her, at least when she had Colt, she had been given epidural, but this was with no medicine at all. This was eight hours of labor; she was exhausted.

"Okay, Liz, start pushing." Ruby coached her, Sam winced as Elizabeth squeezed his hand tighter while she tried to push. He'd almost forgot how strong this girl actually was, "Good. Good. She's crowning."

Sam smiled, he wanted to see his niece more than anything. He wanted to get up, be the one to catch her, but he wanted to stay by Elizabeth's side...for Dean.

“Only a few more big pushes and she's out.” Ruby coached, grabbing the towel on the side, ready to catch the baby and clean her off immediately. Elizabeth was tired though, it'd been easier when she gave birth to Colt, she'd been on medicine to kill some of the pain, but this was the whole deal.

Elizabeth put her head back, her head was full of sweat and she had tears. She shook her head, “I can't.” She breathed, “I can't do it.” This was too much pain for her to take, she could tolerate pain, but this was just too much; all she kept thinking about was Dean, how much she wished he was there.

Sam turned to her, pushing some hair out of her face, “Yes you can. Come on, only two more pushes. That's all you need.”

Elizabeth shook her head, crying, “Sam...I can't.” She winced at the pain.

“You can. Come on. I know you can. Do it. Do it for Dean.” Elizabeth looked over at Sam, he gave her a smile and she nodded her head, turning back to face Ruby. She squeezed Sam's hand tightly, before screaming as she pushed for another time and then she stopped, took in a few breaths and then she bit her lip, sitting up and screaming as she pushed one last push, before falling back.

“And here she is.” Ruby said, as the baby fell into her arms, but something was wrong. She wasn't crying.

“How is she? Is she alright?” Sam asked, frantically, as Ruby cut the cord in a rush, Elizabeth leaned up worried as she didn't hear the cries from her child. 

Ruby turned the baby over, patting the back for a bit, “Come on, come on.” She said, the baby wasn't moving and she wasn't making any sound.

“Is she okay?!” Sam asked again, getting up in panic and walking over to Ruby, that's when the baby made a cough and then let out a cry.

Ruby smiled, the others taking a sigh, Sam as well, while Elizabeth leaned back into the bed, as Ruby bundled the newborn up in a blanket after cleaning all the blood and gunk off of her. He smiled huge, seeing the baby as she was cleaned off and then Ruby handed him his niece.

Sam wanted to cry, holding the small tiny thing in his arms. Dean's daughter, his niece. She was finally here, the vision hadn't come true, Elizabeth and her daughter made it out okay. He walked over to Elizabeth, sitting back down on the bed next to her and handing her over her daughter.

“Shhh, it's okay baby. I got you, mommy's got you little one.” Elizabeth cooed, rocking her daughter gently to calm her down. Sam watched as his niece stopped crying, then she blinked her eyes for a bit and opened them up, showing off her grayish green eyes.

Sam smiled, the little one also already had a head of hair, it was a light brown. He assumed it would probably be a blonde eventually, like Elizabeth's. But god, was his niece beautiful. Her skin was slightly tanned but more pale, the same as Elizabeth's skin tone and she had the cutest little nose. Her cheek bone seemed to curve a little like Dean's had, she definitely had Dean's lips too. God, he already loved her.

“Um, I'll just go to the store and get some supplies.” Ruby spoke up, walking over to the table and picking up her jacket on the chair.

“Hey, Ruby.” Elizabeth spoke up, looking up as Ruby turned around. Her and Ruby had grown surprisingly close in the last few months. She hated Ruby in the beginning, but Ruby had saved Sam and then helped them both out. Elizabeth then gave her a smile, “Thanks.”

Ruby half smiled back, “No problem.” She replied with, as she slipped her jacket on and left, leaving Sam and Elizabeth alone with the baby. Sam watched Ruby walk out, then he went back to his niece.

“She's gorgeous.” Elizabeth said, as she ran her hand through the tiny little hairs on the newborn's forehead.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, she is.” He agreed, as he took his finger towards the newborn, she watched it as he took it over to her hand and let her wrap her tiny hand around his huge finger, which had Sam smile. He then turned his head and gave Elizabeth a kiss on forehead.

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Bobby sat at his desk, going through some papers. His attention was brought from the papers to the sound of a knock at the door. He'd heard a car pull up and hoped it was Elizabeth or Sam, he doubted it though. Those two had gone insane, bent on bringing Dean back, killing Lilith. Bobby just hoped that Elizabeth was alright and so was the baby.

Bobby stood up from his chair, then walked over towards the door, walking past Colt who played with a pair of toy cars. He opened the door, right when whoever was behind it knocked again. He stood there shocked once he opened the door. Standing right there was a face he never thought he'd seen before. It was Dean. He looked ruff and tired. He gave a quick smile at Bobby, “Surprise.” He said, but Bobby was in shock.

That couldn't be Dean, there was no way! Dean was gone. Dean was in Hell, “I don't.” He said, as he backed up slowly, ready to protect Colt.

“Yeah, me neither.” Dean replied, as he walked into the house, “But here I am.” He said, taking a look around. The place seemed just about the same since the last time he was there, maybe a little more cluttered. Bobby moved his hand back, over towards a silver knife that laid on the table, quickly going to stab Dean, but was cut off but Dean's reflexes and Dean grabbed his arm, turning him around, “Bobby!” Dean gruntly yelled, before Bobby threw his other arm back and punched Dean in the face, sending Dean back into the kitchen, “It's me!”

“My ass!” Bobby replied, charging over towards Dean, who got behind a chair. Colt jumped up, watching with eyes wide at the fight.

“W-w-wait! Your name is Robert Stevenson Singer, you became a hunter after your wife got possessed. You got two nieces, Elizabeth Cordelia and Gabrielle Desirae. You're about the closest thing I have to a father!” Dean spoke fast, trying to get it through Bobby that it was actually him, “Bobby,” He said, as he stood up, “It's me.”

Bobby stood there, then pushed the chair out of the way. He couldn't believe it, was it really Dean? He reached over, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, then he looked over at Dean who gave him a quick smile, “Daddy!” Colt yelled in joy, which had Dean turn to look past Bobby and over towards Colt, but Bobby thought quick there was no way that was Dean, it couldn't be!

“Colt, stay back!” He yelled, the toddler stopped in his tracks, watching as Bobby went for Dean again with the knife, but Dean was fast and grabbed his arm again, “Then you're a Revenant!” Bobby yelled, but Dean grabbed the knife out of his hand and Dean let him go, shoving him away, making Bobby jump back away in front of him, going over towards Colt to protect him, “Stay close to me, boy.” He erged Colt, wrapping his arm around the boy.

Dean stood there, clutching the silver knife, “Alright. If I was either, could I do this, with a silver knife?” He asked, as he pulled up his sleeve, taking the knife and using it to slice a part of his arm with it, he winced a bit from the pain as he cut his arm. Bobby was in shock. It was Dean. It really was Dean, but how? How did he get out?

“Dean?” Bobby asked, in shock.

“It's what I've been trying to tell ya.” Dean replied, as he walked up closer to Bobby. Bobby broke, then brought Dean in for a hug. Colt whimpered, wanting to run up to Dean, but scared after seeing the fight and Dean cutting himself.

Bobby turned to Colt, “It's okay, boy. That's your daddy.”

Dean gave Colt a smile, “Hey, Colt. Miss me??” Colt's face lightened up and he ran quickly over towards Dean, who leaned down and brought Colt into a hug. Colt wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and Dean hugged the boy tightly, leaning their heads against each other.

“If it was you then how is your body still all in contact and nothing ripped to shreds? You were in hell for four months, we had to bury you.”

“Why did you bury me?” He was sure they would've salt and burned his body, it was the right way after all so he wouldn't come back vengeful.

"I wanted you salt and burned, the usual jiff but, Sam and Liz wouldn't have it. They said they needed a body if one of them brought you back.”

“Then right now all we know is either one made a deal.” Not that he wanted to think about either making a deal. They saw what happened to him, how could they do the same after? Especially with Elizabeth, after all she had their baby and Colt to take care of.

“Who though?”

“Sam or Lizzie, one of them without a doubt.”

“You sure?” Bobby didn't believe that Elizabeth would've made a deal, but he did know how crazy his niece was for Dean. These last four months hadn't been the best.

“Pretty damn sure.” Dean sighed, somberly, “Sam and Lizzie are both crazy enough to try and bust me out....” Almost like he stated the obvious, then he realized that Sam and Elizabeth weren't in the house. He would've been engulfed by Elizabeth if she was there, not even caring if it was him or not because she would know, “Where are they by the way?”

Bobby huffed, "The hell I know."

Dean looked to Bobby, "What do you mean?"

"Sam and Liz left months ago, I hadn't heard from either of them in weeks since Colt's birthday." Bobby replied, sighing.

"You didn't go after them?!" Dean asked, his voice louder, now that he was pissed Elizabeth had gone off with Sam.

"You know, these last few months haven't been easy for any of us, boy." Bobby paused for a moment, curiousity hitting him, "What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. " Dean replied, although lying of course to Bobby on that part, not wanting to tell him much else, "I tried calling Sam and Liz's phones, but they both were out of service."

Bobby huffed, "Yeah, they pitched their phones, they've been using payphones to call me. I tried to find them, but they didn't want to be found."

Dean bounced Colt, who giggled, then looked back to Bobby, "Well, they got me home okay. But whatever they did, it is bad mojo."

Bobby raised a brow, "What makes you so sure?"

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this." Dean continued, as he put Colt down, taking his jacket off and pulling his sleeve up to show Bobby the hand mark on his shoulder.

Bobby walked closer to Dean, taking a good look at the mark, "What in the hell?"

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

Bobby looked to Dean confused, "But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

Bobby sighed, "You think Sam or Liz made a deal?"

"It's what I would have done." Dean replied, at least he was hoping to God that it wasn't Elizabeth who had ended up making the deal, he'd kill her if she did.

**Dean's Gravesite**

A leaf crunched as Gabrielle walked up to Dean's grave, seeing the dug out. It'd been four months now, she'd been training with Gabriel ever since...she didn't know whether to be surprised or not that he knew Witch things, but he was pretty close to Torilda and Vivian. He'd showed her some stuff that he'd stolen from Torilda's works; considering she double crossed him anyways and had helped with sending Gabrielle to Hell, telling Crowley she was down there; then covering her tracks and making the hotel room look like a murder scene, that way the Winchesters, Bobby, and Elizabeth wouldn't go after her and thinking that she was dead, too.

Gabrielle's dark black hair was now cut shorter; not down to her back as it once was. It ended right at her shoulders, a little bob. She smiled, as Gabriel walked up next to her, "Now, didn't I tell you he'd be fine?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut it, Gabe." She squinted an eyebrow, looking around the gravesite and seeing what happened, "What the hell even happened here?"

"Cas always made a mess." Gabriel replied, Gabrielle raising a brow. Gabriel had told her yesterday that Dean had been saved, but not by whom.

"Cas?" Gabrielle asked, since Gabriel hadn't told her much, who was this Cas?

"Castiel, he was supposed to save Dean all along." Gabriel answered, Gabrielle nodding her head and then smiled when she also realized how long it'd been and Gabriel's promise. She turned back around to Gabriel.

"Well, this means I get to see them again." Gabrielle said, cheerfully and pointing at Gabriel's chest, "You told me four months. Well, it's now exactly four months since Dean had gone to Hell."

"Awe, I thought we were having fun?" Gabriel replied, smirking back to her. Gabrielle just glarred at him, walking past him and not wanting to reply to that, "You can't lie you didn't like it." He said, turning around as she walked away.

"Go screw yourself!" Gabrielle yelled back at him, since the two had grown a little more closer in the four months she'd been with him. Gabriel chuckled at Gabrielle and then walked to catch up to her.

**Pontiac, Illinois**

Sam held his newborn niece in his arms as she was now wrapped in a baige towel from the bathroom. Elizabeth slept on the bed, tired from giving birth obviously. Ruby crossed her arms, watching as Sam interacted with his niece. Sam looked down at the newborn, that they hadn't named yet, but he figured what it would be. As she slept in his arms, he smiled, thinking about how perfect his niece was. She was so tiny in his arms, he assumed she had to be somewhere around six pounds. He knew though that she was seventeen inches long.

Ruby slowly walked over, wanting to get a closer look at the newborn. Sam paused, looking at Ruby as she reached her arm out and ran her hand through the newborn's hair, “She's beautiful.” Ruby said, as she took her arm away and then noticed the baby twitch a bit as Ruby's hand touched her; probably still knowing she was a demon.

Sam nodded, but he couldn't agree that his niece was just beautiful, she was so much more than that. He couldn't really describe how he felt about his niece, “Yeah.” He replied, the only thing he could think of. 

They were brought out of the attention to the sound of a few knocks at their hotel door, “Must be the pizza I ordered.” Ruby said, as she turned towards the door, since she ordered some food since she'd knew Elizabeth would be hungry when she woke up, but the knock although had disturbed the baby and she began to whimper.

“Shh, baby. Shhh.” Sam cooed, as he rocked his niece trying to get her to calm down, “Shh. It's alright, I've got you. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you.” He said, watching as the baby stopped fidgeting and finally opened her eyes and look up at him with her grayish-green eyes; Dean's eyes.

xxxxxx

Dean put his hand down after knocking on the door, but his attention was brought to hearing the cries of a baby after he had knocked. He knew that was his daughter, it had to be. This only made him angrier though, that Elizabeth and Sam had been taking the baby along with them while they searched for Lilith. But that wasn't the point. That was his daughter in there. He was about to see his daughter for the first time. The door opened, revealing a woman with dark brown hair, in jeans, a black tank top, and a purple flannel button up over the tank.

Ruby was in shock, Dean was right there at the door, but she had to play cool. She knew Dean wouldn't have wanted to know that she was still alive and had been with Sam and Elizabeth this whole time, “So where is it?” She asked Dean and Bobby.

Dean looked at Bobby, confused, then he looked back at Ruby, “Where's what?”

“The pizza.” Ruby replied, “That takes two guys to deliver.” Sam raised a brow, hearing Ruby talk to apparently the pizza guys.

“I think we got the wrong room.” Dean replied, before looking past Ruby and over to Sam, but his eyes fixed onto the thing that Sam was holding. Wait, it was no thing. Was that her? Was that his daughter in his brother's arms? That was her. HIS baby. The baby that Elizabeth and him had made together; that he had felt kick for the first time before he had gone to Hell. It was actually her right there in his brothers' arms. She had made it. 

“Hey uh-” Sam began to speak before pausing as his eyes met with Dean. He brought his niece closer to him as he looked over at Bobby and then back at Dean in shock.

Dean gave Sam a smile, “Hey there, Sammy.”

“Sam? Who, who is that?” Elizabeth asked, as she woke up and sat up in bed, although she couldn't see that Dean and Bobby were at the door, but her eyes widened, as see saw Dean walk in the room, closer to Sam to get a look at the baby. She used what strength she had to sit up, even though she was still in a lot of pain.

Sam backed up quickly, walking away from Dean and closer to Ruby who'd turned around, “Hold the baby!” He yelled, quickly giving her the baby and then he turned back around to Dean and quickly charged at him, "I won't let you have her!" He yelled, which had the baby start crying all over again.

“Sam!” Elizabeth yelled, as she got out of bed to stop the fight, but she stumbled a bit, almost falling to the floor, but she pushed that to the side, standing back up and breathing in, then ran up to Sam, helping Bobby hold Sam back.

“Who are you?!” Sam yelled, which had the baby wail out. Ruby backed away, trying to make sure that she wouldn't get knocked into as she held the baby.

“Like you didn't do this?!” Dean asked, with a ruff voice, backing away to the wall as Bobby and Elizabeth held Sam back.

“Do what?!” Sam yelled back, as he breathed fast.

“It's him! It's him, Sam! I've been through this already, it's really him!” Bobby said, trying to get it through Sam's head, as he held Sam down from attacking Dean. Elizabeth let go of Sam's arm, standing up straight as she turned and looked at Dean.

“No, there's no way.” Elizabeth replied, as she backed up.

“I know.” Dean spoke, as he walked up closer to them, “But I look fantastic, huh?” He said, with a quick smile. Elizabeth could feel the tears in her eyes and she sprinted towards Dean, engulfing him into a hug. Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, spinning her around, and then putting her down and leaning his head onto her shoulder, as he closed his eyes and a single tear fell.

They pulled apart and Elizabeth brought her hands up to cope his face, she had tears, “I-I thought I'd never see you again.” She cried, while there was a smile on her face. 

Dean nodded, bringing his hand up and holding Elizabeth's one hand on his cheek, “Same.” He replied, which had Elizabeth bring herself up to him and bring him into a kiss, which felt like no kiss they'd ever had before. This was different. It was hard, but welcoming. They almost forgot that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Bobby cleared his throat, Elizabeth was the one to pull away, and she looked up into Dean's eyes. Eyes she thought she'd never see again, “I missed you, so much.”

Dean held her hand tight, bringing it down to his chest, “So did I.” He replied, which had her smile back at him,he then looked past her and over at Sam who gave him a smile. Dean let go of Elizabeth's hand and walked over to Sam, who brought Dean into a hug with him. Dean held Sam close, gripping tight to him and he could feel Sam's hand grip him as well. They were together again. 

Elizabeth walked over to Ruby, who stood at the door and held the whimpering baby, “She okay?” Elizabeth asked, in a whisper, remembering the almost fight that broke out between Sam and Dean had scared the little one.

Ruby nodded, “She'll be okay.” She replied, looking over to Elizabeth and giving her a smile, “Will you?” Ruby asked, worried that Elizabeth was quickly up and out of bed. She knew herself that Elizabeth should still be resting.

Elizabeth gave Ruby a quick smile, “I'll be alright.” But in all honesty, she felt week to her knees. She really had to sit down, but she fought it.

Ruby smiled back at Elizabeth, then handed the baby over to Elizabeth, once Sam and Dean departed from their hug. The baby made another whimper once the boys parted, which had everyone turn their attention to the newborn. Although, Bobby and Dean had no clue she'd only been born a mere few hours ago, “Is that...” Dean began, but paused, his eyes on the baby.

Elizabeth nodded, smiling as she walked up to Dean, “Dean, this is Roxanne.” She introduced, Dean smiled brightly, knowing that Elizabeth had kept the name they had chosen before he went to Hell; Sam smiled, knowing Elizabeth would go with that. Elizabeth stopped, now standing side by side to Dean and letting him get a closer look at their daughter. Sam looked over to Bobby, who smiled as he watched Dean take a look at his daughter.

“Uh, I think I'll be going.” Ruby said, awkwardly, using hand motions as she talked and looked over at Sam.

Dean looked up and over at Ruby with an eyebrow raised, “Who are you?”

“She's the nurse.”, “An old friend.” Sam and Elizabeth both spoke up in unison, they turned and looked at each other and then Elizabeth turned to Dean, who was beyond confused, “She's an old friend of mine and I called her in to help with the birth.” Elizabeth answered, giving Dean a smile. Her and Sam both knew that Dean wouldn't be fond of the fact that that was Ruby. 

xxxxxx

A few minutes later, Ruby had her things packed up and she turned to Elizabeth, “If you have any problems, just give me a call.” She said, giving Elizabeth a smile, who sat on the bed with Dean as he held his Roxanne, wincing a bit once she sat, but made sure no one caught her. Bobby looked over at Ruby, or who Elizabeth and Sam called 'Chrissy' and raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion.

Elizabeth gave Ruby a nod, “Will do.” She replied, with a smile back, before Ruby turned and walked out the door before her and Sam shared a glance and Sam closed the door, then turned around and looked over at Dean and Elizabeth at the edge of the bed.

Dean was silent, he didn't really know what to say as he held Roxanne in his arms. She was laid out, over between his legs. He took in every feature of her, she had light colored hair, which he assumed was probably blonde just like Elizabeth's and he noticed her nose was the same shape as Elizabeth's but the lips were definitely his along with the cheekbone structure and the shape of the eyes. The girl was now sleeping so he couldn't see what her eye color exactly was, “What'd you think?” Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence that hovered over the room.

Dean looked at her and then back to Roxanne, shaking his head, “I don't know.” He said, thinking that he hadn't held a newborn since well... since Sam was born. He remembered his father taking him into the hospital room where his mother resigned in after Sam had only just been born. The excitement he had felt when John picked him up and let him crawl in the bed with his mother while she let him get a look at Sam, then letting him hold Sam himself after showing the way to hold a newborn. 

One thing he remembered clear, Sam's head had been a lot bigger than his daughter's head right now. He figured, maybe that's because she was a girl and he thought boys were bigger even as babies. He stroked his finger along the little one's fine hair, she did have a nice head of hair and wasn't bald, like Sam had actually been when he was born; of course he sure did end up getting it all eventually. Her small pink lips curled as she made bubbles with her spit, which made Dean chuckle at. She had quite a big forehead though, which he knew she got from him because Elizabeth had a smaller forehead. His eyes trailed down to the small hands that were held out of the towel, he moved his hand, curling his fingers to let the little girl hold his index finger.

Sam looked to Bobby, who he had heard sniffle, "Bobby, are you crying?"

Bobby shook his head, taking his hand and wiping the tear, “No. I just got somethin' in my eye.” He lied.

Elizabeth gave him a smile, then moved her hand over to Dean's knee, “She's..she's great.” Dean said, he could feel his eyes watering, he then turned to Elizabeth, “When was she born?” He asked, curiously.

“Just a few hours before you got here.” Elizabeth replied, “The doctors had although said that my due date was suppose to be last week, she hadn't come. She'd been giving me false labors though, but it wasn't until yesterday morning she finally decided to show herself.”

“And why didn't you go to the hospital to have her?” Bobby spoke up, seeing that it was odd they had Roxanne in the hotel room instead of the hospital room where Elizabeth and Roxanne could get a better treatment.

“We didn't want to stir anything up.” Sam spoke up, which had Dean lift his head to look over at his brother, “I mean, we figured it wouldn't be the best decision to go, we didn't want anything following us to the hospital and getting it's hands on Roxanne.” He explained, Dean just squinted his eyebrows, but then shrugged that all off and looked back at Roxanne. 

Bobby decided he would just accept that, knowing that for all he knew there could be things after Roxanne, after all she was Dean Winchester's daughter, “You could've called, would've been nice to know if I had a new niece.”

Elizabeth sighed, looking down and then she looked back up at Bobby, “We were going to, Bobby. We just wanted to get to know Roxanne first, before we had her meet anyone else.”

“Before you left.”

Sam looked over at Dean, surprised of what he had just said, “Dean, what are you talking about?”

Dean rolled his eyes, finally looking up, “Oh, Sam, please. I know one of you made a deal to bring me back. It's not a coincidence I come topside once my daughter's born.”

“Dean, neither of us made a deal. I mean, I tried, but no one would deal.”

“And I stopped him before he could.” Elizabeth spoke up, Sam looked over at her and she gave him a smirk.

Bobby squinted his eyebrows, “If neither of you made a deal then how's Dean back?”

Elizabeth sighed, “Can't we all just have a moment?” She asked, she didn't want to really get to what pulled Dean out of Hell, she wanted to interact with Roxanne, “Dean's back, that's all that matters.”

Dean half smiled, but as soon as he did, it faded. Sam stood straight up, “How are you feeling by the way?”

Elizabeth breathed, “Sam, I'm fine.” A bit tired, she was though.

“I didn't mean you, Liz. I meant, Dean.” Sam said, him and Bobby both glanced over at Dean who looked up.

Dean shrugged, "I'm a little hungry."

"No, he means, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?" Bobby asked, Dean looking to him. He didn't want to be asked all of this, he just wanted to be with his daughter.

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Can we not think about that for now?" Elizabeth asked, she didn't really want to think about any of that; she was just glad Dean was finally back.

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine." Dean replied, annoyed, looking back down to his daughter as she moved a little in his lap, smiling at the beautiful creation that him and Elizabeth had made.

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam said, Dean looked up at him glarring, just wanting to forget about it for now. Couldn't he appreciate his daughter?

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby sugested, Dean rolling his eyes.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Worth a shot."

Bobby stood up, "I'll be right back." He said, leaving the room to go call his friend.

Dean looked to Sam, "Really?"

Sam raised a confused brow, "What?"

"I'd like more than a few minutes with my daughter, you know."

Sam sighed, "Dean, look, we need to find out what's going on."

Elizabeth bit her lip, nodding and having to agree with Sam, "Sam's right...we need to know what and why pulled you out."

Dean just shook his head, picking up his daughter, "Where's Colt by the way?" Sam asked, Dean surprised Elizabeth hadn't asked about her own son.

Dean moved a finger across Roxanne's forehead, "Dropped him off at a neighbors, didn't think it'd be a good idea for him to come along." He replied, putting a finger under Roxanne's chin and smiling; his daughter was so beautiful. Whatever dragged him out of Hell, whether it was for good or bad, at least he was able to finally see her. The reason he kept fighting, his hope, "What's her full name?" He asked, Elizabeth shrugging.

"Hadn't thought of that yet." Elizabeth replied, chuckling, "It's still a lot to process."

Dean looked up to Elizabeth, "How about Hope?"

"Roxanne Hope Winchester?" Sam asked, Elizabeth smiling and nodded, looking over to Sam, who liked it as well.

"I like it." Elizabeth said, as she looked back to their daughter, "Roxanne Hope Winchester." She cooed, as she moved some of the little hairs on Roxanne's head; she really had thought that she'd never get to see her daughter, but she showed them that there was always hope, it fit perfectly for her.

Roxanne Hope Winchester; born on September 18th 2008, the same day her father was saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not too much to ask, could you guys start giving reviews? It'd really help me out, especially with knowing how I'm doing with this. Thank you!


	2. Lazarus Rising - Part 2

As Elizabeth slept momentarly, while Sam packed their stuff so they could head to the psychic Pamela that Bobby was friend's with; Sam looked over, smiling as Dean held his daughter in his arms, humming some tune. He squinted a brow, trying to think of what it was. Was he humming Paranoid by Black Sabbath to his daughter? Sam shook his head, not too surprised at that one.

Dean, who hummed Black Sabbath's Paranoid to his daughter, just couldn't get enough of her. He was absolutely in love with this little girl. He'd been in Hell, tortured for what seemed like fourty years, to come out and be able to see this tiny little thing. He'd been waiting for so long to see her, now he finally had her in his arms, sleeping as he hummed a favorite classic rock song of his.

Dean and Sam perked their heads up, hearing the door open as Bobby walked back into the room after calling his friend, "Pamela said she's down to help," He said, closing the door behind him, "Now, you can't hog her all to yourself, boy." He added, still haven't gotten a chance to hold Roxanne yet.

Dean huffed, although it was true that he didn't want to let go of the little girl in his arms; he'd held her ever since he got there, aside from when Elizabeth had to feed her, but then she was back into his arms. Dean walked over, allowing Bobby to hold Roxanne, who made a small gurgle noise as he handed her over to Bobby.

Bobby chuckled, finally getting to check out the newborn himself, “Looks a lot like Liz the first time I saw her.” He said, remembering when he had visited the hospital only about twenty-nine years ago the day Elizabeth had been born.

Dean turned to Bobby, “Really?”

Bobby nodded, “Mhm, no doubt about that. Though, I see a lot of you in her face, too.” Dean smiled, looking back down at his newborn daughter, who started to squirm for a moment...probably realizing she was in someone else's arms, "Gorgeous, though."

Dean smiled, "Takes after me already." He commented, Sam having to huff at that.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sam spoke up, Dean turning to look at him as Sam reached into his shirt collar, pulling out Dean's amulet, taking it off of him and handing it back to Dean.

Dean looked at it for a moment, a little touched that Sam had even kept it, since it was a gift that Sam had originally given him, "Thanks." He said, as he put the amulet back on.

Sam bit his lip, but decided to ask Dean something that he'd been curious about, "Hey Dean, what was it like?"

Dean looked up to his brother, "What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing." He said, lying of course to Sam on that one, since he actually remembered every damn thing that had happened down there.

"Well, thank God for that." Sam replied.

Dean nodded, "Yeah," He said, then looked back to his daughter, "Think I can have her back now?"

Bobby huffed, "Well, ain't someone a lil' obsessed."

Dean chuckled, a smile forming to his face, "How can I not?" He said, as Bobby handed Roxanne back over to Dean, "I finally get out of Hell, then get to see this little thing, that I didn't even think would've made it with what had happened before."

Sam smiled, looking over to Elizabeth as she slept in the bed, "I better wake her up." He said, although knowing how tired Elizabeth must've been, he really didn't want to bother her, but they had to get back on the road if they wanted to find out who really had pulled Dean from Hell.

"By the way, what happened to Elle?" Dean spoke up, deciding he'd finally ask about her.

Sam looked to Bobby, then back to Dean and shrugged, "I-I don't know, honestly...she fought off against Lilith, but Lilith engulfed us all with this light...next thing I knew, she was gone again."

The three heard Elizabeth yawn, turning to her and seeing that she was sitting herself up and stretching from the bed. Bobby motioned his head, "I'll meet y'all out in the lot." He said, then headed out of the room.

xxxxxx

After getting their things all packed, the group headed out of the hotel, the three followed Bobby down a set of metal steps to enter into the parking lot. Elizabeth had changed Roxanne out of the towel from the hotel, Sam offering one of his flannel's to wrap his niece up in to keep her warm, "She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up." Bobby said, as he walked over to his car, the other three walking past.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Sam said, taking the Impala's keys out and throwing them over to Dean, who caught them perfectly.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dean chuckled, feeling the keys to his other baby again, then smiling brightly as they walked up to the Impala, running his hand across her lovingly, "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?" He cooed, Elizabeth having to smile at Dean's interaction with the Impala, of course she'd be the same way with the Trans Am, which was back at Bobby's.

Sam handing Elizabeth their duffles, as she got into the back seat; not complaining about sitting in the back, since she'd rather lay across the backseat and relax. As they got in, Dean noticed the ipod jack, what the hell was that?

Dean looked to Sam pissed, "What the hell is that?"

"That's an ipod jack." Sam replied, Elizabeth chuckling in the back; she knew Dean would've been pissed in the beginning for Sam doing that.

Dean turned to Elizabeth in the backseat, "You allowed this?" He asked, Elizabeth just shrugged, Dean just turned back to Sam, "You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up."

"Dean, I thought it was my car." Sam replied, Elizabeth biting her lip and trying not to laugh.

Dean just sneered, he couldn't believe that Elizabeth even allowed Sam to do that either. He'd of hoped she'd had said something, considering she was the same way when it came to the Trans Am. He put the keys in, starting the Impala up and then hearing what played from the ipod. He turned to Sam, not quite enjoying the song, whatever the hell it was, "Really?" He said, Sam just shrugged, as Dean just shook his head, ripping the ipod jack out and throwing it to the backseat, making sure of course he threw it on the other side where Elizabeth's feet were; then pulled the Impala out of the parking lot and headed to their next destination.

"So, Lizzie, do you know this Pamela?" Dean decided to ask, breaking the silence, aside from Roxanne's little sounds.

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied, looking down to Roxanne, who made a little noise, "But she was closer with Bobby, she helped me out on a few hunts before...she was like an aunt to me, swore her and Bobby had a thing for a while."

Dean nodded his head, then thinking back to when they'd gone up to Lilith, "So, how'd you guys even make it out from that night? What about all those other demons that were with her?" He asked, since he'd already had heard from Sam about how Lilith had engulfed them with a light.

Sam shrugged, "We really don't know, Dean. Bobby said he'd seen the light through the windows, but after that, all the demons in the lawn out front were just gone...like, they'd never been there before."

Dean squinted a brow, confused about that himself, "What about Ruby? Where is she?" He asked, Elizabeth biting her lip, but glad that Dean hadn't caught on to Ruby earlier.

"Dead. For now."

Dean paused for a moment, not sure if he should trust Sam on that one about Ruby, "So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"No."

"You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got... immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on." Dean replied, although he had to be thankful that with whatever immunity that Sam had mentioned earlier, he'd had used it to protect Elizabeth from the light.

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish. I've been taking care of Liz ever since, making sure Elle's vision didn't come true."

"Well, I'm at least glad about that part." Dean replied, although still a little pissed that he'd allowed Elizabeth to tag along with him, "Of course, I am pretty ticked that you even let Lizzie tag with you on this Lilith hunt."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Dean, after what happened, I made sure not to really get involved in anything."

Dean huffed, "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Look, Dean," Sam spoke up, "I was just making sure she was safe, who knew if Lilith had some bounty out on Roxanne, that's why we didn't want to go to a hospital, it would've been too public for someone to just snatch her from us."

"What if Lizzie might've had complications?"

"Well, she didn't."

Elizabeth sighed, a little annoyed now at the brotherly banter going on now, although she had expected it, "Dean, whatever risk, we were willing to take it. We had demons on our ass for a while, we couldn't stay in one place."

Dean nodded, having to try and understand, even with as pissed as he was, but he had figured LIlith probably would've had her demons after the baby, considering Roxanne was his daughter.

After driving for a few hours, Sam watching Roxanne for a moment as Elizabeth had decided to sleep for the night, Dean getting a kick out of Sam having to change Roxanne's diaper at one point during the drive; thankfully with Colt, they'd gotten used already to that, so it wasn't totally new to either of them, but after that she'd fallen back asleep in her uncle's arms; the two being a little surprised themselves at how calm of a newborn Roxanne was.

Dean had even made a joke at one point that she enjoyed the car ride, since she had been made in the Impala; Sam not finding the joke as humorous as Dean, but Dean knew if Elizabeth had been awake, that she would've at least laughed with him, maybe even agree.

Elizabeth yawned, as Dean pulled the Impala up to the sidewalk of Pamela's house. She stretched and took off the blanket she'd cover herself with, "We here." Dean informed her, as she rubbed her eyelids and yawned again, "Have a good sleep?"

"Hadn't slept like that in ages." Elizabeth said, now that she no longer had a baby inside of her waking her up every other hour to go to the bathroom, "Roxanne didn't give you guys too much trouble, did she?"

"Nah," Sam replied, "She pracitically slept like a baby." He said, with a slight laugh, "Literally."

Elizabeth huffed, "That's surprising for a newborn, I barely got sleep after Colt was born." She said, then opened the Impala's door as they all got out. She had been on Sam's side, so as they got out and walked up onto the sidewalk, Sam handed Roxanne back over to Elizabeth. "There's my babygirl." Elizabeth cooed, as the tiny one squirmed for a moment as she tried to get rested in Elizabeth's arms, the little girl making a little noise as she got comfortable in her mom's arms and knowing she was no longer in her uncle's arms.

"How'd she handle that ride?" Bobby asked, walking over to the three as Dean walked around the Impala.

Sam looked to Dean, "Don't say it." He said, Elizabeth raising an eyebrow, wondering what had been said when she was sleeping, Sam then turned back to Bobby, "She was good, Bobby."

"Only because she was made in that backseat." Dean replied, laughing as Sam just rolled his eyes. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh a little herself at Dean's comment.

Bobby shook his head at the older Winchester, "Idjit." He said, then turned to walk up Pamela's front porch, knocking on the door, surprised Pamela opened up immediately, Dean couldn't help but check out Pamela himself. Sure, she was a little older, maybe in her late thirties, with dark brown hair, maybe more so black kind of like Gabrielle's. She sure had a smile on her, no doubt about that.

"Bobby!" Pamela greated, bringing Bobby into a hug and lifting him a bit. Sam and Dean sharing a look at how strong Pamela was to be able to pick up the old hunter.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said, as Pamela parted from him, turning to Sam and Dean.

"So, these the boys?" Pamela asked, looking to Bobby.

"Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

Pamela looked past the boy's to Elizabeth who stood behind, walking up to her, "I see why you're standing back." She chuckled, as she walked up to Elizabeth.

"Hey, Pam, it's been a while." Elizabeth greated, of course if she hadn't been holding Roxanne she would've hugged her.

Pamela smiled, holding her hand out and coping Roxanne's head, "Well, well, this must be the little one." She cooed, mesmerized by the baby, "I know you're going to be a hellraiser one day." She said, chuckling, as she ran a finger across her head, then standing back up straight, Elizabeth raised a brow at Pamela's facial expression, as if she were reading Roxanne.

Pamela then turned to Dean, "Mmm-mmm-mmm, and Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

Dean curled his lips out, "If you say so."

Pamela chuckled, "Well, come on in." motioning a hand and her head toward the inside of her home, walking in, the others walking inside as she held the door open for them.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked, as he stopped in the middle, while the others walked in and stood around him.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits." Pamela answered, as she closed her front door, "No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why." She said, crossing her arms.

"So what's next?"

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed." Pamela replied, Elizabeth taking a glance to Dean, a little worried how that'd turn out.

"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here."

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Pamela said, as she walked up to Bobby, toward another room.

Dean looked to Bobby, "I'm game." He said, Bobby shook his head at the boy.

"Oh, there's someone else here, she said she's been waiting to see you all again." Pamela spoke up, while she entered the other room. The group looked at one another, confused, wondering who exactly had decided to stop by as well.

Sam walked a head, the others followed to where Pamela had walked into the other room, stopping as they saw a woman standing at the window looking out. Sam stopped, mid-way, knowing who it was, sure she had shorter hair now, but he knew that back side, he knew that figure, "Elle." Elizabeth said, before Sam could as she walked up behind.

Gabrielle turned around, smiling at the group, finally able to interact with her family once again, "Hey guys, been a while."

Sam smiled brightly, running up and bringing her into a hug, his hand coping the back of her head after picking her up; first his brother, now Gabrielle? He put her back down, "I-how-since when-" He stuttered, not exactly able to bring a full sentence out.

Gabrielle chuckled, shrugging and knowing what Sam was trying to ask, "I-I don't know, one moment I'm still in Hell, then the next...I'm back in the hotel room that I was last with with Tori, I don't remember much else." She lied, not wanting to tell them immediately about Gabriel or that she knew who saved Dean.

Sam didn't care how she'd gotten back, but she was back. He put both hands on the side of her face, leaning down and bringing her into a much needed kiss; missing those lips of hers. Dean cleared his throat from the other side of the room, "There's a child, Sam." He spoke up, causing Elizabeth to laugh.

Sam parted from Gabrielle, looking over to Dean and giving him a bitchface. Gabrielle chuckled, "Missed you too, Dean." She said, then she looked to Elizabeth and Bobby, who stood their still in shock.

Pamela walked up to Bobby and Elizabeth, probably still wondering if it really was Gabrielle, she patted Bobby on the back, "Don't worry, I went through everything, it's her." She said, Bobby smiled looking back to Gabrielle, who now walked up to them.

"Dean, take Roxanne." Elizabeth said, tears forming in her eyes as she handed the baby over to Dean, allowing Gabrielle to get in a group hug with Elizabeth and Bobby, the hug lasting almost longer than what Sam and Gabrielle's had. Dean looked over to Sam, smiling, seeing as Sam wiped a tear from his eye. Gabrielle, Elizabeth, and Bobby were brought from their hug to Roxanne, who began to squirm in Dean's arms and make some noises.

Gabrielle turned to Dean, smiling at her niece in his arms, she then looked to Elizabeth, "Is this her?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Roxanne Hope Winchester...your niece." She said, motioning Dean to let Gabrielle hold Roxanne, but as he tried, the little one started to really squirm, then wailed out.

Gabrielle chuckled, "She doesn't like me much, does she?"

Elizabeth smiled, taking Roxanne back, "She's probably just hungry, she slept most of the drive here." She said, walking over and sitting down on one of Pamela's couches, pulling her strap from her tank top down, allowing the child to nurse.

Gabrielle turned to Dean, "So, we're both out of Hell then, huh?"

Dean huffed, "How did you get out?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "I don't even know myself."

"You thinkin' the same thing that pulled you out, probably pulled Elle out, too?" Bobby spoke up, as Sam walked up to them.

"Well, there's one way we can find that out." Pamela said, as she threw a black tablecloth across her dining room table, but something bothered Dean about this. Sure, that was Gabrielle, but he would've remembered if she'd been down in Hell.

One thing he hadn't mentioned to the others was he had to torture other souls; she would've been one of them, considering he had to end up torturing Ian...he'd never mention that to Elizabeth, she'd never forgive him for that. Of course, he never wanted to torture other souls, but he had to get off that rack, after years and years of torture, he just couldn't say no to Alastair no more and the first soul he had given Dean to torture was Ian. He couldn't forgive himself for that, how could Elizabeth? It was hard for him to see Colt that first time out of Hell, those brown eyes of his, the same eyes of Ian that had pleaded for Dean to stop.

xxxxxx

Once setting the table up, Elizabeth had set Roxanne up in the middle of the couch to sleep. She had to admit, she was quite a good baby compared to what Colt had been when after he was born. Thinking about Colt for a moment, boy did she miss her son. She felt like a horrible mother going off and leaving him with Bobby for the last four months, but she knew he was safer; not caring that Bobby wanted to claim she was John.

The group sat down around the table. Although, Gabrielle knew that it was Castiel that had saved Dean, knowing that angels were a thing; she knew she had to just play along, she couldn't give Gabriel away, since he'd explained to her why he had been pretending to be a Trickster, she even agreed to keep his secret and let him play around with Sam and Dean.

Pamela lit the last candle that sat in the middle of the table, sitting down in her seat at the front and getting herself comfortable, "Right. Take each other's hands." She said, the others listening, taking hold of one another's hands, "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She said, Elizabeth raising a brow, as Pamela put her hand down on Dean's thigh and Dean jumped.

"Woah!" Dean said, "He didn't touch me there."

Pamela chuckled, "My mistake." She said, Elizabeth rolling her eyes at him.

"Dean, what does she mean?" Elizabeth asked, as Dean looked to everyone nervous, then took off his flannel, pulling up his shirt sleeve to show the hand mark on his shoulder.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, looking over to Sam and Bobby, of course Bobby knew, then she looked to Gabrielle, "Do you have that as well?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Whatever happened, I wasn't given a mark."

Bobby and Sam shared a look, Sam a little confused. If Gabrielle had been pulled out of Hell just like Dean, why didn't she have a mark as well? Elizabeth looked back to Dean's shoulder, as Pamela put her hand on the mark, "Okay." Pamela said, calmy, closing her eyes and breathing in, the others going along with and closing their eyes as well, "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She repeated a few times, Dean peaking his eyes open, then the telivision turned on, complete static and Elizabeth and Gabrielle heard a high pitch that they'd heard before.

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asked, looking to the others then back to Pamela.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela replied, the high pitched noise getting louder, Roxanne began to make some wimpering sounds from the couch she was laying on, "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pamela repeated, Elizabeth getting worried hearing Roxanne making small noises, wondering if she should get up or not, suddenly the table began to shake.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby spoke up, worried about what was going to happen if they continued, seeing how violent it was already getting.

"I almost got it." Pamela replied, her eyes still closed, focused on this Castiel, "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" She yelled, as the flames from the candles suddenly flared up, Pamela screaming from something they could not see from the candles, then saw as her eyes were in flames.

Roxanne wailed out, "Get the baby!" Dean yelled, Elizabeth already on it as she let go of Dean's hand where she sat and running over to Roxanne on the couch, picking up the child to check on her, while Pamela fell to the floor.

"Call 911!" Bobby yelled, as Gabrielle pulled ran over to the phone on Pamela's wall.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay baby, mommy's got you." Elizabeth cooed, trying to calm the baby down, but she noticed a little blood suddenly from Roxanne's left ear, she put her finger up to it wiping the blood and bringing it up in shock, "Dean!" She yelled, Dean shooting up from where he had been on the floor with Bobby and Sam, helping Pamela up who's eyes were burned out, and ran over to Elizabeth, seeing the little blood on Elizabeth's finger, he looked at her with worried eyes as Roxanne continued to cry.

Dean bringing his hand up to his mouth, shaking his head, knowing they probably shouldn't have done this all along. Because of him, his daughter and Pamela both got hurt. Whoever this Castiel was, he wasn't going to let him go easy for hurting his daughter.

Gabrielle ran back into the room, "The paramedics are on their way." She informed, seeing what had happened; knowing she could've stopped it all along if she could've just told them about Castiel and the angels in the first place. She looked to Dean and Elizabeth as they huddled together, trying to calm down Roxanne who still continued to wail, probably from her eardrum being busted due to the high pitched noise; which she had learned from Gabriel not long ago was that's how angels talked in a sense to humans, sometimes it was more so used to warn them.

She knew Castiel probably had meant no harm, especially to Roxanne, but she couldn't really tell the others that one and had to still pretend that she didn't know a damn thing with what was even going on. Hell, Gabriel himself could get in trouble if the other angels found out he'd been training her; that's why he had been using his Trickster persona.


	3. Lazarus Rising - Part 3

Dean sped down the highway, following the ambulance since they had taken Roxanne as well assuming she had busted an eardrum, but they only allowed Elizabeth to go along in the ride because of the little room it had. His hands gripped the stering wheel hard, digging his nails in, his heart focused and worried on his daughter; his mind thinking of any way he could to torture this Castiel, whoever/whatever it was. Hearing his daughter cry out in pain? That was enough to set him off, he was determined to find this thing. He didn't care that whatever it was pulled him out of hell, it still caused harm to to his daughter. His newborn daughter. She'd hardly been alive for more than a full day and something supernatural has already hurt her.

He pulled into the hospital parking lot, the tires of the Impala screeching to a hault due to how fast he had been going. He got out of the Impala, then ran up to where the ambulance had parked, watching them wheel Pamela off, then Elizabeth following; a paramedic taking her hand and helping her off. Elizabeth herself, beginning to feel dizzy after that ride, but she caught herself up.

Dean rushed up, his heart racing a mile a minute, "Is she okay?" He asked, frantically. Hell, driving here he thought the ambulance was driving too slow. He walked into the hospital beside Elizabeth, her eyes looked dazed, did she seem a little tired to him?

Elizabeth nodded her head, but slowly, "Y-yeah, they said her eardrum was ruptured a little, gave her some drops and they said that it'll heal on her own." She said, taking a yawn. How was she tired again? 

Dean raised a brow, noticing she stuttered a little in her sentence; noticing she'd also been really tired as well lately, he figured at first if this had to be from giving birth, "Now that question is, are you okay?"

Elizabeth gave Dean a smile, "Yeah," She said, before suddenly feeling dizzy and her legs giving out. Luckily, with Dean being right beside her, he was able to catch her and make sure she didn't drop Roxanne in the process either.

"Someone help us!" Dean yelled, trying to hold Elizabeth up, a nurse catching the scene and running up to help.

A older white man, in his 40s, one of the doctor's more than likely, ran up to Dean as a nurse helped sit Elizabeth into a wheelchair, "Sir, can I see the baby?"

Dean looked up, afraid of giving Roxanne to anyone else; too bad he couldn't tell now whether or not someone could be a demon, "She's fine." He replied, protectively. How could he trust anyone in this hospital?

xxxxxx

Sam, Gabrielle, and Bobby ran up the hospital hallway, they'd already been on the way to the hospital, but had gotten the call from Dean that Elizabeth had been taken into care as well, not just Pamela. Sam, feeling it was his fault, due to allowing her to convince him to birth Roxanne at the hotel and not the hospital, since it seemed to be complications from after.

They found Dean watching over Roxanne, who was in the nursery now with the other newborns after one of the nurses managed to calm him down and allow them to check over the baby, Dean turned to the three hearing them walk up. He immediately glarred at Sam, Sam stopping in the hallway once he saw Dean's facial expression and pointed at Sam, "This is all because you didn't take her here in the first place!"

Sam looked to his brother, trying to show how sorry he was that he hadn't, "Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean starred down Sam, but before he could say anything else, Gabrielle grabbed his attention, "Dean, what happened?"

Dean sighed, bringing his hand up and running it through his hair as he shook his head, "I don't know, doc said that they never checked on her bleeding or she never said anything, but she lost a lot of blood and so her body went into shock."

Bobby shook his head, knowing that Elizabeth probably knew she'd still been bleeding, more than normal, and that she was just trying to fight it off to prove she could handle it, "What about Pamela?" He asked, curious about his friend.

"Surgery." Dean said, then looked to the nursery, since he heard one of the babies start whining and he wanted to know if it was Roxanne, but she was fine and it was a baby girl next to her, "They're giving Lizzie a blood transfusion right now, they were surprised she was able to stay up this long."

Gabrielle breathed in, knowing how much her sister tried to fight off her injuries, knowing how much that also messed her sister's body up more, "How's Roxanne?" She asked, looking to the nursery to her niece who slept.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Doc said her eardrum was just damaged a little, but it'll heal easy." Dean huffed, a smile forming as he looked to his daughter, "She weighed six pounds, 10 ounces, and fifteen inches."

"Tiny thing." Bobby commented, but Dean was still proud.

"Aside from what happened with her ear, Doc said she was perfectly healthy."

"So what now, are we gon' go after that Castiel?" Bobby asked, Dean looking to him.

"Do you really think this Castiel means harm?" Gabrielle spoke up, the others looking to her confused, "After all, we should be grateful he saved Dean at all."

"He burned Pamela eyes out."

Gabrielle shrugged, "I mean, he asked her to back off."

Sam raised a brow, him and Dean sharing a look, "Hey, I saw a diner on the way to. Sam, wanna grab something to eat with me and bring Lizzie something back for when she wakes up?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sam replied, confused at his brother.

Dean looked to Bobby, "You think you can call me if Lizzie wakes up while we're out?"

Bobby nodded, "Sure, boy."

Dean gave Bobby a smile, then walking past them and patting Sam on the shoulder, "C'mon Sammy."

xxxxxx

At the diner, Sam and Dean ordered their food. Sam, a little surprised Dean even decided to leave the hospital in the first place, but he figured something was up that he wanted to just talk to him about. Once the waitress left Sam looked to Dean, "What's going on?"

Dean sighed, "Sam, don't you think it's a little strange that Elle is back, too?"

Sam shrugged, "I mean, yeah, but I don't see a problem."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course you don't." He replied, figuring that Sam wanted to trust Gabrielle as much as he could. Why wouldn't he? He just got her back.

"What are you talking about?"

Dean starred at Sam, "Sam, isn't it a little weird that I get pulled out of Hell with this mark on my shoulder, but Elle doesn't have one? She was in there longer than me. And, how she's the only one that seems to think this Castiel isn't a bad guy?"

"It's Elle, Dean." Sam replied, not wanting to think Gabrielle was any different, "I don't know, maybe something else pulled her out."

"Why, though?" Dean asked, then sighed, "Look, we got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us."

"You're crazy. Absolutely not."

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Liz and I had followed some demons to town, right?"

"Okay."

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something." Sam replied, as the waitress came back with two plates of pie, one in a box that Dean had ordered to take back to Elizabeth; curious if she was still craving pie or not, "Thanks." Sam said, as the waitress put the plates and box on the table, but the boys were cut off as the waitress sat down on the other chair by the table.

Dean looked to her, "You angling for a tip?"

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." The waitress said, smiling, as her eyes went coal black.

xxxxxx

Bobby and Gabrielle sat in the waiting room, awaiting to hear on Elizabeth; they'd heard from Pamela, she was now stable and in the intensive care unit, but Elizabeth still hadn't woken up after her blood transfusion...which, although was succesful, they'd also managed to stop her bleeding, but she was still in a coma state. Gabrielle sighed, sitting up from her chair, Bobby raised a brow, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" She said, giving Bobby a smile and walking out of the room.

Gabrielle walked down the hallway, "Gabe, I know you're here, show yourself." She said, turning around to look down the hallway from which she came, then jumped as she turned back as Gabriel appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Ellie." Gabriel said, cheerfully.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms, "Alright, can you heal my sister?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Not really my problem."

Gabrielle glared at him, "I listened to you for months, the least you can do is heal her." She said, a little pissed that he was rufusing to get involved.

Gabriel gave Gabrielle a look, "And have the others more onto you? I don't think so."

"How would they be onto me? It wouldn't have anything to do if she healed fast."

Gabriel sighed, "Look, she'll be fine and wake up soon." He assured her, of course he'd step in if it was concerning, but he knew that she'd be fine, so there was no need to get himself involved this time around, like he had to after the group had been ambushed by the demons in Colorado.

Gabrielle shook her head, "What about Pamela?"

"That, can't do."

Gabrielle looked to Gabriel, "Why not?"

"It's what happens when you see our true forms...we ain't no healing ray of light you humans claim us to be, we're much more than that."

Gabrielle raised a brow, curious as to what Gabriel meant, "Your true forms?" She asked, knowing Gabriel never mentioned that to her before.

Gabriel gave Gabrielle a smile, "C'mon, I'm a lot more good looking than what this vessel shows." He said, snickering. Gabrielle, annoyed, wondering why Gabriel hadn't mentioned anything to her about his true form the whole time they'd been together.

"Could've told me that earlier on, maybe I could've kept Pamela from seeing Castiel."

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, "I could've, but I didn't find it important."

Gabrielle groaned, this is what she had to deal with for four months...sure, they spent some nights together, but he sure did piss her off easily, "You're really annoying, you know that, right?"

Gabriel smiled back at Gabrielle, "Yeah, but you love it."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him, "Look, can you just watch over them for me?" She asked, looking to him with pleading eyes.

"That, I can do." Gabriel replied, pointing to her, then snapping his fingers and suddenly disappearing in front of her. Gabrielle sighed, he was lucky no nurse had walked by and saw that. She decided she'd walk back to Bobby, see if there was at least any news on Elizabeth or Pamela's health. She felt a little better knowing that Elizabeth and Pamela would be alright, but why did Gabriel have to be such an ass about it? 

She wondered if she ended up meeting Castiel if he'd be any different, maybe Gabriel was just a dick angel. Oh, she only hoped...

xxxxxx

After their run in with the demons, Sam and Dean walked out of the diner surprised they had even made it out safe with all the demons that were in that diner, "Holy crap, that was close!" Dean said as they walked to the parking lot.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam said, knowing how close they were to the hospital and one of them finding their way to Elizabeth, as she was unable to defend herself, or to Roxanne and snatch her from them.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us." Dean replied, just wanting to get back to the hospital and protect Elizabeth and Roxanne.

"Liz and I have been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam replied, but wishing he'd take back mentioning that Elizabeth had been helping him.

"Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town." Dean said, then stopped and turned to Sam, "Wait, wait, I thought you both said back on the ride here that only you had got into any action."

Sam looked away, "Oh, okay...m-maybe she helped here and there." He replied, Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, "But she only got involved if I needed help."

"Well, that's certainly nice to know." Dean said, as he turned to head towards the Impala.

Sam shook his head, following his brother, "Dean, we can't just leave them here, they're too close to the hospital. We've got to take 'em. They are dangerous, especially to Liz and Rox."

"Then let 'em come to the hospital, I'll be waiting. Look, Sam, they're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time." Dean said, as they stopped by the Impala.

"I don't want to leave Rox alone at the hospital when I know there's demons close." Sam said, looking back to the diner.

"And, you think I do?" Dean replied, knowing that once visiting hours were over, that he wouldn't be able to watch over his daughter and know if she was okay until the next morning. Sam turned back to look at Dean, "I'm just thinking, that whoever this Castiel is that pulled me out...that if he wants me on his side at all, that he won't let anything touch my baby." He said, as he turned and walked around the Impala to his side. Sam sighed, walking over and getting into the Impala as well to head back to the hospital until visiting hours were over.

As they made their way back to the hospital, they figured that Elizabeth still hadn't woke, since Bobby hadn't called them as they were at the diner. And, sadly, they were right. Dean sat next to her bed in the ICU, his hands together as his head rested on them. He looked at the heart monitor, which seemed fine...and luckily, her blood transfusion had gone alright. He looked back to her as she was all hooked up, he hated seeing this; knowing just hours ago, she was awake, smiling, and holding their daughter.

Apart of him was angry at Sam, angry at Sam for allowing her to convince him to birth their daughter in a damn hotel room. No medicine, nothing; knowing that Gabrielle had visioned Elizabeth dying after the birth, but still allowing to go forth with not going to the hospital, where she could've been treated instantly for her bleeding. And now, now Elizabeth laid their in front of him, fighting for her life. He wanted to understand her decision, he really did, but with Gabrielle's vision, why take the risk at all? Why think that whatever risk was worth it?

He had to admit, he was thankful that Roxanne had made it all along and she had been healthy at birth. Coming out of Hell, after torturing souls for 40 years and the being able to hold her? Something as pure as her? It wasn't something he'd been expecting, there was no doubt about that. Of course, there was that part of him that thought, what if she ever found out what her father did in Hell? Would she see him differently? Would she be able to forgive him?

_**knock knock** _

Dean looked up, out of his thoughts and turned to look at Bobby as he stood at the entrance, "Hey, visitin' hours are 'bout over. We better head back to the hotel an' get some rest."

"How's Pamela?" Dean asked, wondering about their new friend and if she was doing better.

"She's stable, she should be alright."

Dean nodded, then stood up from his chair. He took a hold of Elizabeth's hand, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "You best be awake in the morning." He whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Bobby gave Dean a soft smile, as Dean stood back up and turned back to him. Bobby motioned his head, "C'mon, she'll be alright." He assured, even though he was also worried about his niece, but he knew she'd fought this long; that she wouldn't let this take her out.

Outside of the ICU and in the waiting room, Sam smiled as he held his niece, watching as she moved a little, making a little yawn and moving her hands up and rubbing her face a little. He moved his thumb across her forehead, chuckling at how she looked up at him and smiled, her little charming smile, that reminded him of Dean's.

He wondered, could he hide her and sneak her out of the hospital? She was small enough, he could hide her in his jacket. Would anyone really be able to notice? How far could he get if he tried it?

"Alright, you've had your time, give her back to her daddy." Dean spoke up after walking out of the ICU, getting Sam out of his thoughts of planning to sneak Roxanne out.

Sam chuckled, handing Roxanne over to Dean, who cooed as he held his daughter in his arms, "Hey there Roxie." He cooed, smiling at the little nickname for her, "Daddy's gotta go, but I'll be here in the morning bright and early. I do wish I could take you with me." He said, as Roxanne snuggled into his arms, closing her eyes and seeming to fall asleep.

He didn't want to leave her, he really didn't. He started to think as well like Sam about sneaking her out and taking her back to the hotel with them. He just wanted to hold on to her, how could he just leave her here?

The nurse walked up, Dean looked up to her with saddened eyes, then sighed and leaned down, giving Roxanne a kiss on the forehead and holding her tiny hand as he did. Sam rubbing her hair, then leaning down and giving her a kiss on the side of her forehead after Dean.

The nurse gave Dean a smile, he sighed and handed Roxanne over, looking to his daughter as she made a wimper after leaving his arms. Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder and patted it, "C'mon, she'll be fine." He assured him, Dean sighed and nodded as he watched the nurse take Roxanne back into the nursery with the other babies; little did anyone of them know though was that Gabriel was watching, keeping a promise to Gabrielle on watching over the baby and Elizabeth.

xxxxxx

The group found a motel down from the hospital, Gabrielle had left for the motel earlier to get their rooms; her and Sam, then Dean and Bobby. In Gabrielle and Sam's room, the two laid in bed making out; honestly they went straight to that the moment they entered. The two chuckled, smiling as they tasted each other's lips again and touch. Sure, Sam had been with Ruby as of late and Gabrielle with Gabriel, but those night's meant nothing; just a shared interest. Sam sighed though, one thing still on his mind and Gabrielle took a notice, sitting up on his lap, "You okay there?" Gabrielle asked him, questioning why he decided to stop their moment.

Sam ran his hand through his hair, "You need to come with me, back to the diner."

Gabrielle, although had been told what happened earlier, knew that it was alright since Gabriel was watching over at the hospital; but she couldn't really exactly tell Sam that of course, "Sam, are you sure?"

Sam nodded his head, moving Gabrielle off of his lap and sitting up, "I can't just sit here unbothered, knowing that there's demons close to Liz and Rox." He said, sitting up and putting his flannel back on.

"Sam, that's suicide. You said yourself that the diner was full of them." Gabrielle commented, as Sam slipped his jeans back on.

"Better than letting them go after Liz and Rox." Sam said, Gabrielle sighing and getting up from the bed and walking up to Sam, "There's also something I need to show you."

Gabrielle raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Sam smiled, "You'll see." He said, Gabrielle bit her lip unknowing that Ruby had been training Sam as well the last few months. She decided to go along with him, putting her jeans back on and grabbed the keys to her Chevelle on the table; grabbing Torilda's knife she had gotten back out of her duffle and putting it in her pocket, Sam already heading out of the room, not seeing her take it out.

xxxxxx

In the room next door was Dean and Bobby's, Dean had fallen asleep while Bobby went to get something to eat. As Dean slept...or, at least tried to sleep, he dreamed of Hell. Hearing the screams, being tortured over and over, then having to torture Ian as his first torture once getting off the rack, "I'm sorry." Dean said, before slicing into Ian's body and Ian screamed out. 

Luckily, Dean was woken up from the memories of Hell, as the telivision turned on in the motel room. At first, thinking a ghost, he jumped off the bed, grabbing his shotgun and looked around cautiously, waiting for whatever it was to reveal it self. He noticed that Bobby wasn't in the room, that it was only him.

Suddenly, the loud screeching he'd heard from before, that he'd been hearing ever since the gas station after climbing out of his grave, started again. He dropped the shotgun, covering his ears as the screeching grew louder; part of him thinking he was glad that he hadn't been able to take Roxanne back with him.

The glass from the windows burst, Dean jumping back as they did, but he looked above him to see the glass on the ceiling now beginning to break, he jumped out of the way, as the glass came raining down onto the floor and he fell to the ground, blood now covered his hands.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, hearing what was going on downstairs and running back to the room. He grabbed Dean, helping him up off the ground, then suddenly the screeching stopped. The two looked around, "What the hell was that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know." Dean said, walking over and grabbing his shotgun and duffle, "But we better get outta here." He said, walking out.

"And go where?" Bobby asked, as they walked down the hallway.

"To summon this Castiel." Dean replied, looking to Gabrielle and Sam's room, but deciding not to knock on it and ask for their help; although he noticed when they got to the parking lot that Gabrielle's Chevelle was not there. He could only wonder where they had went.

xxxxxx

Outside of the diner that Dean and Sam had been to earlier, Sam and Gabrielle sat in the Chevelle outside of it; still deciding whether to go in or not. Gabrielle looked to Sam, "You sure about this?" She asked him; sure she could fight the demons off pretty easily with what she'd been trained, but how well trained was Sam? And what did he want to show her?

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

_**bzzz bzzz** _

Gabrielle raised a brow as Sam's phone rung, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call, putting it on speaker so Gabrielle could hear, "Hey, Dean."

"What are you doing?"

"Elle and I couldn't sleep, so we went to get a burger. What are you doing up?" Sam asked, looking to Gabrielle, who gave him a bit of a look for doing this without Dean, he rolled his eyes off at her.

"Bobby and I decided to grab a beer."

"All right, well, uh, spill some for us, huh?"

"Done. Catch you later." Dean replied, Sam hanging the phone up and turning to look at Gabrielle.

"What?"

Gabrielle looked sternly at Sam, "What don't you want your brother knowing?" She asked, a little worried about what Sam was about to do.

"You'll see." Sam said, as he opened the car door and got out. Gabrielle raised a brow, but sighed and followed along. They made their way into the darkened diner, but something felt off to the both of them as they broke in and a song on the jukebox still played. The two looked around, it was dead silence aside from the jukebox that still played.

Something seemed off, it was late, but Gabrielle could feel that something had gone down before they got there. Gabrielle looked and spotted a man on the floor and nudged Sam's arm, motioning her head toward the body.

Sam slowly walked towards the body, Gabrielle staying at the door as Sam walked over and checked to see the body; leaning down he noticed the man laying in a pool of blood, he turned the man over to see the eyes were burned out, just like Pamela's, "Sam, watch out!" Gabrielle yelled, as Sam was suddenly jumped by the waitress from earlier, tackling him to the ground.

Gabrielle held her hands out, "Defende nos!" She yelled, using the defense spell she had been taught by Torilda; the demon being thrown off of Sam and slamming into one of the tables.

Gabrielle helped Sam back up, "Where did you learn that?" Sam asked, both shocked and thrilled to see what Gabrielle could do now. Part of him proud of her.

Gabrielle gave him a quirky smile, "Tori." She said, then the two looked toward the waitress as she stood up, they noticed her eyes were burned out as well.

"Your eyes." Sam mentioned, Gabrielle taking a step back.

"I can still smell your souls a mile away." The waitress replied, as she held her hands up in defense, ready to attack again if needed.

"It was here. You saw it."

The waitress nodded, sobbing, "I saw it."

"What was it?" Sam asked, Gabrielle looking to him, then back at the waitress.

"It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead."

"What did you see?"

The waitress laughed, "Go to hell."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Sam said, as he held his hand up and closed his eyes. Gabrielle watched, looking to the demon waitress and watching as she heaved, suddenly coughing up the black smoke as Sam concentraded on her and in seconds, the waitress fell to the floor, dead.

Gabrielle gasped, "Sam, what did you just do?" She asked, as Sam walked over, leaning down to check the waitress' pulse.

"Damn it." Sam said, ignoring Gabrielle and seeing that the demon had only been keeping the body alive.

"Sam, answer me." Gabrielle said, as Sam stood up to her, but they were interupted by the back door opening.

"Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time." Ruby spoke, as she came out from the shadows, then looked over to Gabrielle and smiled, "Hey there, Elle. Long time, no see, huh?"

Gabrielle huffed, "Ruby."

"What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?" Sam spoke up, Gabrielle still pretending she didn't know that this was Castiel's work.

"I wish I knew."

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean and Elle here out."

"No way. Sam, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody."

"Then what can?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before." Ruby replied, Sam looking to Gabrielle giving her a concerned look and she just shrugged. Honestly, she wished that she could say what was going on, but Gabriel had warned her not to and unless too many people got hurt, she was going to listen to him.

Sam bit his lip, nodding his head, then looked back to Ruby, "Did you check out the hospital for me and make sure no other demons were around?"

Ruby nodded her head, "These were the only ones close."

"So what, you've guys been budding up the last four months?" Gabrielle asked as she turned to Sam, she still didn't want to fully trust Ruby and although it was nice to see Sam was stronger now, it still bothered her and she didn't feel right about it.

Sam sighed, "Look, Elle, if it wasn't for Ruby then your vision would've came true."

"You're one to say something, Elle." Ruby replied, Gabrielle looked to Ruby questionably; did Ruby know that Gabrielle had been alive this whole time?

"Just don't say anything to Dean, okay? If he finds out, he'll be pissed."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and huffed, "You damn right he will be, how do you expect him not to find out?"

"I'll tell him eventually."

Gabrielle nodded, although she wasn't to keen on keeping this from Dean, "So, Liz knows? About what you can do now?"

Sam sighed, nodding his head, "She knows."

"I didn't expect a warm welcoming." Ruby spoke, Gabrielle scoffing at her, "But, if it wasn't for me stepping in and helping Sam, then Liz would've been killed a long while ago, it would be nice to get a thank you."

"Thanks." Gabrielle replied, although her thanks wasn't very sincere and you could tell she still wasn't pleased about Ruby still being around.

Sam shook his head, "Come on, let's just get back to the motel and get some sleep." He said, not wanting to stand the tension between Gabrielle and Ruby much longer, of course he didn't expect when him and Gabrielle got back to the motel that they'd end up getting back to what they had been doing before leaving; he could tell Gabrielle was pissed.

And, why shouldn't she be? She loved him, she was worried about what that demon blood would do to him. In her defense, sure she went off to train with Gabriel, but her powers were natural. Sam's wasn't. She wondered how okay Elizabeth was about the whole ordeal, she didn't want to believe herself that Elizabeth was now all buddy buddy with the demon Ruby, she remembered how much Elizabeth was against trusting Ruby. What happened in the last four months that she missed? She knew something had gone down, since Elizabeth wouldn't have warmed up to Ruby so easy. So, what was it?


	4. Lazarus Rising - Part 4

Miles out, away from the town and out on the outskirts; Bobby spray painted a symbol on the floor of an abandoned warehouse him and Dean had found. Dean set up at a table all what they needed to defend themselves from whatever they were about to go up against. Dean looked to Bobby, "That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." He commented, as Bobby finished painting the last one they needed.

The entire warehouse around them was covered in different symbols, "Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?" Bobby replied, as he walked up to Dean at the table.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife." Dean said, as he pointed at each weapon, "I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

Bobby shook his head, "This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times." Dean replied, then sighed, "But, if this thing comes after me, I can't risk Rox getting hurt again."

"You know, you and Liz wouldn't had to worry about that if ya just-"

"Can it, Bobby." Dean spoke up, stopping him before Bobby could say what he had to say, "Look, I never wanted to bring a kid into this either, but I wouldn't trade her for the world and I'll fight every last son of a bitch that tries to get near her, starting with this Castiel." He said, then sighed, not wanting to get into this conversation with Bobby all over again, as if he didn't already hear it four months ago, "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby starred at Dean for a moment, but nodded his head and walked over to another table across from them. Dean watched him, taking a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkling it into a larger bowl, watching as it started to smoke and Bobby began to speak some Latin, that Dean didn't quite catch himself to understand.

xxxxxx

Back at the diner, Sam, Gabrielle, and Ruby all sat at a table, discussing about what had just happened. Sam and Gabrielle sat together, as Ruby sat across from them, "So. Million dollar question, are you going to tell Dean about what we're doing?" Ruby asked, Gabrielle looking to Sam.

"Yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it." Sam replied, receiving a huff next to him from Gabrielle.

"If you don't, I will." Gabrielle spoke, not enjoying what Sam was doing and was hoping Dean could stop it better than what she could.

"No, you won't." Sam replied, Gabrielle rolling her eyes at him, then Sam looking back to Ruby, "Look, I just need time, okay? That's all."

"Sam, he's going to find out, and if it's not from you he's going to be pissed." Ruby replied, Gabrielle letting out a laugh.

"Oh, he's going to be pissed either way and I won't blame him one bit on that part." Gabrielle spoke, Ruby looking over to her annoyed.

"What about Liz finding out about you, huh?" Sam asked, Gabrielle looking to him and glarring.

"Sam, my powers are natural, yours aren't." Gabrielle replied, "You have no idea what this could even do to you."

"And, if it wasn't for me teaching him, your sister would've been dead a long time ago." Ruby spoke up, Gabrielle looking to her and giving her a look.

"You think that's enough for me to trust you?" Gabrielle retorted back, Sam rolling his eyes at the two.

"Look, Dean's going to be pissed anyway. I mean, he's so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me."

"I sure hope he would." Gabrielle commented under her breath, but enough for Sam and Ruby to hear.

Ruby shook her head, "Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while."

"Ruby, you..."

"I mean, I'm not exactly in your brother's fanclub. But he is your brother, and I'm not going to come between you." Ruby said, as Gabrielle looked to her curiously, "Elle here's already said how she feels." Gabrielle just gave her a snotty look and then looked away.

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you." Sam replied, although he had to be grateful enough for Ruby helping out with Elizabeth and Roxanne's birth.

"Thanks."

"But what I do know is that I'm saving people. And stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going. I want to be able to protect Roxanne." Sam said, Gabrielle looking to him and then sighing, having to give him the benefit of the doubt on that one there.

xxxxxx

Back at the warehouse, Dean and Bobby continued to wait, Dean sat at the one table with the weapons, playing with a knife and digging it a little into the table as they waited. He sighed, becoming impatient looking to Bobby, "You sure you did the ritual right?" Bobby looked to him, giving him a look, and Dean sighed, "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

As soon as Dean last spoke the words he had, the two were interupted by a loud rattling coming from the roof. Dean and Bobby, both arming themselves with shotguns as they stood from where they sat and stood side by side, "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean spoke, Bobby hardly agreeing on that.

Suddenly, the lights in the warehouse busted, the two looking toward the front door of the warehouse as it opened and a dark haired man, with deep blue eyes, wearing a trenchcoat walked slowly in; the lights in the warehouse continuing to shatter as he walked through, unbothered.

Bobby and Dean aimed their shotguns at the man, shooting as he came closer, but it seemed that that did no damage to him as he continued to walk up to them. Dean and Bobby look to each other, Dean walking over and grabbing Ruby's knife, walking across from the man, standing his ground, as he walked up to him, "Who are you?" Dean asked, frightened.

The man stopped, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean replied, the man giving him a smile, as Dean brought his arm up and lunged for the man, stabbing him with the knife, but the knife did nothing. Dean stepped back, horrified at whatever this thing was and how the knife had no effect, watching as the man pulled the knife out from his chest like nothing and dropped it to the floor.

Dean looked over to Bobby, watching as Bobby tried to attack the man, but he stopped Bobby's arm, without even seeing him coming at him and then turned around as he held Bobby's weapon with one hand and he brought his other hand up, pointing at Bobby's forehead and Dean watched as Bobby closed his eyes and fell to the floor. The man then turned back around to Dean, "We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

xxxxxx

Gabrielle closed the motel door as she was the last one to walk in, "You know, I really can't seem to fathom the idea that you've been listening to a damn demon this whole time I was gone." She said, as Sam turned around to her.

"Look, I didn't really want to trust her myself Elle, but she did save Liz a while back...and, if it wasn't for her, then your vision would've came true, so maybe she's a demon we can actually trust." Sam replied, Gabrielle crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Sam, if there's one rule of being a hunter, it's not to trust demons. Look what they did to you!" Sam starred hard at Gabrielle, looking away, and Gabrielle sighed, walking up to him and reaching her hand up to his chin, "I'm just worried about you, alright?" She said, her voice now softer and Sam looked down at her, "I don't want this demon blood in you to turn you into something else."

"Elle, I've got this. Look, I've gotten so damn good at this that I'm able to save people now."

Gabrielle sighed, "I know, I know, but I'm scared. I can understand why Dean would be pissed, but I'm not going to fight with you because that's the last thing I want to do, I just want to know that you're going to be alright."

Sam gave her a reasuring smile, he knew that Gabrielle was just concerned about him, he couldn't be mad at her on that, "Elle, it's me."

Gabrielle sighed, giving him a smile back, as worried as she was, she couldn't stay mad at him for long, "You're lucky I've missed you, Winchester." She replied, smirkingly. Sam chuckled, leaning down and giving her a kiss, picking her up and bringing her over to the bed where they could finish what they tried to do earlier.

xxxxxx

Back at the warehouse, Dean crouched over Bobby, making sure that the old hunter was still alive and he wouldn't have to go back and tell Elizabeth and Gabrielle that Bobby was gone, "Your friend's alive." The man spoke, as he looked through a journal on the table.

Dean looked over to him, "Who are you?"

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?"

Castiel looked away from the journal and over to Dean, "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Dean stunned for a moment, stood up as he starred at Castiel, "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel replied, Dean watching as lightening flashed in front of him and suddenly he saw from the warehouse walls, black angel wings spread out across the warehouse; then as soon as it showed, it was gone.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Dean watched, as Castiel looked down, then began to walk up to him, "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?"

Castiel nodded, "I never meant to hurt your daughter."

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

Dean huffed, "Well, you're lucky you didn't bust my baby's ears out."

"I would've healed her." Castiel replied, Dean starred at him glarring a little bit.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

"This?" Castiel asked, as he looked down at his clothing, "This is... a vessel." He said, looking back up to Dean.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Look pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So, who are you really?"

Castiel tilted his head, giving Dean a stern look, "I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked, not wanting to believe the crack of shit he was hearing. There had to be something involved, it wasn't just some shit luck that he got pulled out the moment Roxanne was born.

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel said, as he walked up closer to Dean and the two starred each other down.

"Not in my experience." Dean replied, gritting his teeth as he looked deep into Castiel's blue eyes.

Castiel looked puzzled at Dean, studying him, confused as to why this human didn't believe he should've been saved, especially from Hell, "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean scoffed, "Why'd you do it?" 

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

xxxxxx

Elizabeth gasped as she woke up, breathing heavily and looked around to see she was in the ICU's hospital bed. What happened to her? She wondered, as she looked around, taking the breathing tube off of her, as a nurse ran in, "Miss. Marcotte, you need to lay down." She ordered, as Elizabeth tried to sit up.

"No, no. I can't be here." Elizabeth said, coughing, as her voice was a little strained from lack of water, "Where is she? Where's my baby?" She asked, as another nurse came to help the other one hold her down.

"Just calm down, you're going to be okay." One of the nurses said, trying to calm Elizabeth down.

xxxxxx

That morning, after the nursing staff was able to calm Elizabeth down, Dean knocked on the door of Elizabeth's room that she had been moved to, "Knock knock." Dean said, as he opened the door and walked in.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, smiling as she sat up from the bed, while Dean walked over, "Hey, Dean." She said, thrilled to see him again.

"Glad to see you're awake, you scared the shit out of me back there. Don't do that again." Dean said, as he leaned down, giving Elizabeth a warm kiss.

The two pulled apart, Dean taking a hold of her hand as he sat down in the chair he pulled up, "Sorry, but because of the last few months...I was just afraid to come here." Elizabeth said, sighing. Dean gave her a soft smile, a part of him at least understanding where she came from. Elizabeth looked to Dean, her mind going to Roxanne, "Is she okay?"

Dean chuckled, "She'll be fine. Doc said her ear would heal up quick, nothing big."

Elizabeth smiled brightly hearing that, "Where is she?"

Dean huffed, "Being hogged by her Uncle." He commented, a little smile to his face, then turning as he heard the door open, Sam walking in.

Elizabeth looked to her daughter wrapped in the pink blanket that Sam was holding, she had to admit she looked better wrapped in flannel, "What can I say? She's a sight for sore eyes." Sam said, smiling brightly as he walked up.

Dean stood up, "Alright, alright, you've had your turn." He said, holding his arms out for Sam to give him Roxanne. Elizabeth smiled at the two, seeing how much they were loving that little girl.

"Glad to see you're finally awake there, Liz. We were worried for a moment." Sam said, turning to Elizabeth after he gave Roxanne back to Dean.

"Come on, you think that'll do something to me?" Elizabeth replied, Dean rolling his eyes at her still thinking how strong she could handle shit, but he sat back down and handed Roxanne over to Elizabeth.

Dean smiled proudly, "Doc said she was 6 pounds, 10 ounces, and 15 inches."

Elizabeth smiled, hearing Dean talk about his daughter as she used her finger to let Roxanne's hand hold it, "She's our little girl, that's for sure." She said, looking down at Roxanne who slept. Although, a part of her felt different looking at her daughter this time and her mind wondering to thinking about how her and Dean's child, that John had forced her to abort, would've looked.

"Well, thankfully they said that you both could be released today," Dean spoke, getting Elizabeth from her thoughts, "So we'll be able to hit the road soon and head on home." Dean said, he couldn't wait to get back to Bobby's honestly, "Bobby and Elle are back at the motel now packing up."

Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling awful that she hadn't seen her son in the few months she'd been gone from Sioux, "I hope Colt won't be mad at me."

Dean and Sam looked to each other, then Dean patted Elizabeth's arm, "Nah, I'm sure the kid will forget about everything when he sees his baby sister." He said, Elizabeth giving him a quick smile, but something just felt different for her on how she now felt about her daughter.

"Hey Sam, think you can take Roxanne and let me get dressed and out of this hospital gown?" Elizabeth asked, not really feeling wanting to hold her daughter anymore.

Sam raised a brow, but went with it and nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you guys out in the front lobby." He said, walking up and taking Roxanne as Elizabeth handed her to him. Sam taking a hold of his niece's hand and slightly rocked her in his arms as he walked out of the room.

Dean turned to Elizabeth, "You sure you're alright there?" He asked, thinking it was a little strange that Elizabeth didn't want to hold Roxanne for very long.

Elizabeth gave Dean a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, lying, "Now, can you get me my clothes? I want to get on the road as soon as we can." She said, as Dean helped her out of the hospital bed.

xxxxxx

Sam talked to his niece softly, as he bounced her a little in his arms. He looked up and smiled, seeing Gabrielle and Bobby walk up to him after they had finished packing the stuff they'd brought and came to hospital to meet with the others, "I'm going to check on Pamela before we leave." Bobby said, as he walked past Sam.

Sam turned to Gabrielle who awe'd at her niece and smiled brightly, "Man, I'm so glad that my vision didn't come true." She said, as she checked out Roxanne, who reached her little hand out, Gabrielle chuckling and taking a hold of it, "Well, hey there baby." She cooed, Sam smiling at the interaction.

"You know, when Liz came after me-" Sam began, but paused, Gabrielle looking up to him curiously, he shook his head, "Nevermind, I'm just glad that she's here."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Sam, what happened after Dean died?"

Sam sighed, looking away, "I'll tell you later when we get back to Bobby's." He didn't want to tell Gabrielle about everything here at the hospital, he'd rather wait until they got back to Bobby's and were able to sit down and talk.

Gabrielle bit her lip, but sighed and nodded, "Okay, but you better tell me eventually, brody." She said, Sam looking to her and giving her a smile at the old nickname.

Sam looked down to Roxanne, the little girl looking up at him, he thought for a moment, "Hey Elle." He spoke up.

Gabrielle raised a brow, "What?"

Sam looked to her, "Do you think-"

"Alright! Who's ready to hit the road?" Dean's voice came up, inturupting Sam, but causing Roxanne to make a few noises. Dean softening up, feeling bad he disturbed his daughter as she fidgeted in Sam's arms, "Hey, hey, sorry baby." Dean cooed, Sam handing Roxanne over to Dean, "It's okay, daddy's got you now." He cooed, bringing her up and began humming a tune, "There's a lady who's sure all that glitter's is gold."

Gabrielle looked to Dean, raising a brow, "Zeppelin, really?"

"Shh, she likes it, see." Dean said, as he hummed Stairway To Heaven and he brought Roxanne down and holding her now closer to his chest and she closed her eyes smiling. Sam huffed, not too surprised considering he caught Dean humming Black Sabbath to her before. Elizabeth shook her head, not too surprised herself either that Roxanne enjoyed that.

"Yeah, she's definitely your daughter." Sam commented, Dean proudly smiling by his comment, but as they walked out of the hospital after signing Elizabeth out, Dean switched songs and hummed Whole Lotta Love as they walked out.

"Hey, I'm gonna wait for Bobby, you guys can go a head, okay?" Gabrielle spoke, as they stopped at the entrance of the hospital.

"You sure?" Sam asked, Gabrielle giving him a nod and smile.

"Here Lizzie, can't hold her while I'm driving." Dean said, as he tried to hand Roxanne over to Elizabeth, but she still felt different about holding her daughter.

"Um, actually, I'm pretty tired, I might take a nap on the way back." Elizabeth spoke up, crossing her arms and refusing to take a hold of her daughter, turning to Sam, "Sam, will you be okay holding her?" She asked, turning to him.

Sam and Dean giving each other a look, then Sam nodded, "Uh yeah, I don't mind." He said, as he walked up to Dean and allowed Dean, who still looked at Elizabeth as he handed Roxanne over to her, something was off. Sam, being the smarter brother of course, was hoping that Elizabeth wasn't getting post-partum depression, seeing her refuse and make excuses all of a sudden now over holding her daughter.

Elizabeth heading off to the Impala, Sam looking to Dean, worridly. Gabrielle, raising a brow and watching the scene herself, knowing this was very off of Elizabeth to not want something to do with her daughter, especially knowing how much she wanted this baby. Was Elizabeth going to be okay?


	5. Home Again

**Four Months Ago**

The Trans Am's tires screeched to a hault upon the old graveled road, Elizabeth looking a head at the middle of the crossroads that was a head of her. Music blared from the speakers on the side of the car doors, specifically Alice In Chains' We Die Young, as Elizabeth starred hard on the crossroads. She breathed in, then reached over, grabbing a small box that sat on the seat beside her. Shutting the Trans Am off, she opened the door and got out. Was she really about to do this?

She had tried two other times to flee the house and to the crossroads, but Sam and Bobby were able to stop her. Luckily, if it was luck at all, she was able to get away from them this time.

She felt a kick from her daughter, but she shook her head, "Sorry baby." She said, as she walked forward to the middle of the crossroads. She looked around, it was dark, the only thing that lightened the road was the moonlight from the full moon above.

Every part of her, every last inch of her body, begged for her to stop going, to not do this, to turn back and go home to Bobby's, but her mind was set. She couldn't live without Dean, she just couldn't. Of course, she'd done it before, but that was when there was a chance she knew she'd run into him again, when she knew he was still alive, but he wasn't. He was gone. She had to help Sam carry his body out of the Impala and bury it. She had to look into his green eyes, her favorite eyes, that no longer had that spark to them; that just starred into the abyss.

She knelled down, grabbing out of her pocket a knife to dig a little into the gravel, enough to put the box of her belongings in. As she put the box down, she heard tires screech, "Liz, don't do it!" Sam's voice yelled, she ignored him, trying to cover the box up to complete everything, but before she could cover it all, Sam grabbed her, pulling her away.

"Sam, leave me alone!" Elizabeth yelled, as she tried to fight out of his hold, shaking herself, she leaned down, grabbing her knife that was dropped on the ground and Sam let go of her. Elizabeth stood up, turning around to him and pointing the knife at him, which happened to be Ruby's knife that she had stolen from him, "Don't make me." She threathened.

"Liz, you wouldn't." Sam said, as he walked up to her, he wasn't afraid to fight her. He promised Dean he'd keep her and the baby safe, he'd do whatever it took, even if it meant getting himself hurt.

"And, what makes you so sure of that?" Elizabeth asked, her teeth gritted, stepping back as Sam took a step closer. She didn't want to threaten him like this, she just wanted to bring Dean back. She finally got here, she was so close now.

"You and I both know, whatever you do here, it won't matter." Sam said, trying to stop her.

"Then I'll just kill the damn thing I summon!" Elizabeth yelled, ready to kill any demon that came by her.

"No, let's just go home." Sam pleaded, "Please." He asked, giving Elizabeth his puppy dog eyes.

Elizabeth shook her head, tears beginning in her eyes, "I can't, Sam. I can't go back there. If it's not Dean, it's Elle." She said, her voice cracking, then she looked to Sam, "I couldn't save either of them."

"And, you don't think I feel the same, but this isn't the answer. We'll find a way to bring Dean back."

Elizabeth squinted a brow, "How?"

"Look, I've already started looking for Lilith, just come with me." Sam asked, Elizabeth breathed in thinking about it, looking down at the box in the ground that she didn't cover, "We can go after her, together." He said, Elizabeth looking back up and over to him. She walked up to him, starring him down, still pointing the knife and Sam looked down at it and then back up at her.

Elizabeth lowered the knife, handing it to Sam, he took it slowly from her and put it in the back of his pocket. He looked back at Elizabeth and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest; he kissed the top of her head and rubbed it.

**Sioux Falls; Present**

The Impala pulled into Bobby's, Elizabeth pretending to wake up as they pulled in; she'd been acting like she was asleep, to avoid holding her daughter. During the ride, Roxanne had cried for food and although she nursed her daughter, she made an excuse for Sam to hold her, "Alright, we're home." Dean said, Roxanne made some 'ah' noises, which to Dean sounded as if she was excited.

As he parked the Impala out back, Dean couldn't wait to hold his daughter again, a little jealous of Sam getting to hold her this whole time, "Colt is next door, if you wanna go get him." Dean commented, looking back at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Elizabeth replied, as she sat up from how she laid and they got out of the Impala, Sam and Dean followed.

"Actually, how about I go get him, then he can have the surprise of seeing both his mom and sister." Dean spoke up, as he walked around the Impala.

Roxanne made a few noises, causing Elizabeth to look over to her in Sam's arms, but not concerned as to what her daughter was making noises for, Sam looked at her and she quickly looked away. Sam sighed, knowing what was going on, "Dean, why not we wait until Bobby and Elle get back? They'll be here soon." Sam spoke up, "I'll go take Roxanne inside, get her settled." He added, giving Dean a smile, as Dean raised a brow, but shrugged his shoulders and went with it.

Dean watched as Sam walked around and headed inside the house with Roxanne, leaving Dean and Elizabeth alone. Dean looked to Elizabeth, "Alright, can you tell me what's wrong with you?"

Elizabeth sighed, looking down to the ground, "Dean, I'm fine." She lied, Dean knew it, too.

"Don't you give me that sack of shit, Lizzie." Dean said, walking up to her, "I know ever since the hospital, you've been making any excuse to refuse to hold our daughter. You don't think I didn't notice?"

Elizabeth looked up at Dean, her eyes sad, she knew what she was doing, and she felt awful, but she didn't want to tell him, "Dean, I've just been tired from what happened. Okay? I'm alright. I just need a drink, I'll probably be fine once I get one." She said, as she walked past him and headed toward the house. Dean groaned, knowing that it'd be hard for Elizabeth to even admit something was wrong with her.

Inside, Sam watched as Elizabeth walked in and past him, ignoring her daughter again and heading to the fridge. He turned to Dean as he walked up, "What happened?" Sam asked, seeing the way Elizabeth reacted as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Don't want to talk about it, Sammy." Dean replied, "Here, lemme see her." He asked, motioning toward Roxanne, Sam moved Roxanne over to Dean's arms and Dean chuckled as the little girl smiled brightly up at him, reaching her hand up to him. He couldn't understand, why did Elizabeth keep refusing to hold her?

Sam turned around, watching as Elizabeth popped open one of Bobby's beers from the fridge and drank it down, pretty fast. Sam looked at her, a little surprised, as she chugged the beer. Elizabeth took a breath, puckering her lips and shaking her head, "Man, it feels like ages since I had a nice cool beer." She commented, Dean huffed at how she was more concerned about having a beer than being with their daughter. Elizabeth finished her beer, cracking the can, then threw it in the trash, "And, now I need to piss." She said, again making an excuse to go upstairs, away from her daughter.

Dean shook his head, Sam turning to him, "I don't get it, Sammy. I don't understand why she is refusing to pay attention to our daughter."

Sam sighed, giving Dean a soft smile, "Dean, I think she's feeling some kind of post-partum depression."

Dean raised a brow, "Why would she be depressed for?"

Sam shrugged, "It's a common thing that happens to women after giving birth, didn't you read the pregnancy books?"

Dean gave Sam a serious look, "You recall I was in Hell, for four months, right? I didn't have no damn time to remember that shit." He said, Sam chuckled, shrugging, and Dean rolled his eyes, "Well, whatever was triggered, she better get her ass back in gear soon because I ain't having this." Dean replied, Sam sighing, knowing it was going to go well if Dean pushed Elizabeth.

"I don't think pushing her is the best idea, it's Liz." Sam replied, knowing damn well how much of a stubborn ass Elizabeth was, the last thing he needed is having to break up another fight between the two.

"Then what am I supposed to do, Sammy?" Dean asked, of course now he was getting angry and Sam knew that Dean didn't seem to understand.

"Look, I don't know myself, but pushing her should be the last thing we do." Sam said, Dean bitting his lip, but then Roxanne made a little 'ah' noise, bringing the boys back to her attention.

Dean smiled, looking back down at his daughter as she cuddled up into his arms, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep again, "I'm going to take her up and put her in Colt's old crib, then I'll go get him." He said, as he turned to head toward the steps.

"Dean." Sam spoke, Dean turning around to him, "Just be understanding with Liz." He asked, Dean nodded, turning around and began humming another classic rock tune, Sam chuckling as Dean began to sing again to Roxanne as he took her upstairs.

"We all came out to Montreux, on the Lake Geneva shoreline." Dean sung softly to his daughter, Sam shook his head smiling seeing that Dean was singing Deep Purple's Smoke On The Water to sing Roxanne to sleep.

xxxxxx

Upstairs in the bathroom, the sink water ran as Elizabeth splashed some water in her face and she sighed, looking down and then looking at herself in the mirror. What was wrong with her? She wondered. Why couldn't she stand the thought of holding her daughter? She felt terrible. As if she wasn't already getting shit about being anything like John due to Colt, now she was refusing to hold her daughter because every time she looked at her, her mind went to the day she got the abortion; the day she saw the tiny twenty week old baby that the doctor giving her the abortion took from her.

It still haunted her after all these years, she didn't even know if Dean and her would've had a son or daughter. It was taken from her, just like that, then she was left in the room to process what had happened to her. She hated herself for allowing John to convince her to do that, she did, whether he said it was best she'd do that or not. She wished she had stood up to him, she wished she could've saved that baby.

Sure, she didn't have this issue when Colt was born, but that was because he wasn't Dean's. Roxanne was. She was one hundred percent his daughter and when she looked at her, all she could think of was the fact that she wasn't even able to see what the baby she lost, looked like. Of course, John had felt terrible and apologized to her that he put her through that, hell it was his own grandchild after all, but a part of her understood. He'd raised Dean and Sam hunting, was hardly there for them; he didn't want his grandchild going through the same.

She loved Roxanne, she did, but seeing her just brought too much bottled up emotions back of what she had lost, of what she had to keep a secret about for years. She sighed, realizing the faucet was still running and she turned it off, looking back up at herself in the mirror. She raised a brow, hearing some muffled singing coming from down the hall, "They burned down the gambling house, it died with an awful sound. Funky Claude was running in and out, pulling kids out the ground." She heard Dean singing, as his voice got closer to the bathroom, since Elizabeth's room was right across from it.

She smiled, huffing a little, as she heard him singing Smoke On The Water. She sighed, walking toward the door and opening it, watching as Dean walked up to her room, "Smoke on the water, fire in the sky. Smoke on the water." He sang, then hummed. She stood there at the bathroom entrance, leaning up against the corner of the wall and crossing her arms. Dean looked up, stopping his singing as he saw Elizabeth standing there.

"Smoke on the water, really?" Elizabeth asked, smiling at him.

"Hey, gotta get her into the good stuff early." Dean replied, as he looked down to his daughter. Elizabeth bit her lip, watching as Dean looked up and walked up to her, "I talked to Sam downstairs."

Elizabeth raised a brow, "About what?"

"Look, whatever is going on and bothering you, you can tell me when you're ready to. I'm not going to push you." 

Elizabeth smiled softly back at Dean, "Thanks, Dean." 

Dean gave her a assuring smile, then looked down to Roxanne, "She is great though, you know. I hope you see that soon."

Elizabeth softened, "I already know she is." She replied, Dean looking up to him and he looked at her with worried eyes, just hoping she'd be okay.

Dean motioned his head toward Elizabeth's room, "I'm going to go put her down for a bit, then I'll go get Colt for a reunion." He said, Elizabeth just nodded and he turned and walked over to her room. Elizabeth sighed, putting her head back and up against the wall, closing her eyes and letting some tears run down.

xxxxxx

As Dean walked into the bedroom, he walked up to the crib and laid the sleeping Roxanne down. He looked down upon her, his mind going back to remembering seeing Sam like that, all the innocence. Of course, there was another part of his mind that went to what happened to Sam as a baby and what the demons had done when Sam was alone.

He thought, should he leave Roxanne alone? Would demons be after Roxanne, knowing that she was his daughter? Knowing she was Winchester? Even if she was here at Bobby's, was she safe here? After all, the main reason Elizabeth didn't want to go to the hospital was because she was worried about demons getting their hands on Roxanne.

He didn't want to risk that, he didn't want her to end up being tainted by the demons like they did with Sam. He couldn't. But, how could he keep her safe?

His head peaked up, hearing car doors shut outside, he walked over and looked out of Elizabeth's window that looked out to the salvage yard, seeing that Bobby and Gabrielle were both home. He'd use that as an excuse to have not laid her down.

He picked Roxanne back up, then walked downstairs as Gabrielle and Bobby walked in. Sam and Elizabeth already in the living room. Sam looked over, seeing Dean walk downstairs, "Thought you were putting her down?" Sam asked.

"Was about to, until I heard the cars." Dean replied, Sam accepting the excuse, "Hey Elle, Bobby." He greeted them as they waked in, Dean walking up to Sam, "Think you can hold Rox? I'll go get Colt." He said, Sam nodded, putting his arms out and allowing Dean to hand over Roxanne, the little one squirming a bit as she was no longer in her father's arms.

"Shh, it's okay Roxie, it's just me. I gotchu." Sam cooed, as he brought her up closer to him, smiling at the little one.

"Alright, let's get this reunion started!" Gabrielle cheerly spoke up, clapping her hands. Dean looking over to her, but then shook his head at her cheerfulness; even if he thought she was different, her personality still hadn't change. Aside from Elizabeth, who seemed like she was back to the girl he knew years back.

Dean left the house, walking next door to pick Colt back up, "I'll go get somethin' for dinner started." Bobby said, as he walked over to the kitchen.

Gabrielle walked up to Sam, getting an eye of Roxanne again as she slept in her uncle's arms, "She really is such a good baby." She cooed, as she careased a finger across Roxanne's forehead.

Sam smiled, chuckling, "Yeah, she is." He said, but glanced over to Elizabeth, who looked like she was yearning to hold her baby, even though every inch hurt. Elizabeth looked away, as Sam looked over. He frowned, wishing he could help her and just hoping that this post-partum she was going through wouldn't be long.

xxxxxx

Dean walked across the yard with Colt, "Hey, Colt. You remember that you were gonna be a big brother?" He asked, looking down at the youngster.

Colt nodded his head, "Yeah!"

Dean smiled, "Well, there's someone you're going to meet that's waiting for you inside." He said, as he walked up to the door and picked the boy up.

Colt smiled, "My little brother in there?" He asked, with his little childlike lisp.

Dean chuckled, nodding his head, "Actually, something even better." He said, still wanting to surprise the child, then he opened the door. Colt looked inside, smiling brightly as Elizabeth stood there smiling at him.

"Hey Colton." Elizabeth said, seeing her son again, who she noticed he had gotten bigger since the last she saw him four months ago. His hair even a little longer, too.

"Mommy!" Colt yelled, cheerfully, although his yell disturbed Roxanne who'd been sleeping in her uncle's arms. Dean let the boy down, watching as he ran up to his mom and Elizabeth leaned down, holding her arms out and bringing Colt into her arms with a tight hug.

Dean smiled, watching the moment, seeing Elizabeth tear up a little. He looked over at Sam, who tried to calm down Roxanne who started crying. Elizabeth picked Colt up, who wrapped his arms around his mother, he looked over to where the cries were coming from and smiled even more seeing Sam and Gabrielle, "Sammy, Elle!" Colt squealed, Gabrielle chuckled, walking up and rubbing the hair of Colt's.

"Boy, did you have a growth spurt or something while I was gone?" Gabrielle asked, the boy nodding as his bangs fell into his face.

Colt curiously,looked to where the cries were coming from. Dean walked over to Sam, "Here, lemme have her." He said, Sam handing Roxanne over to him.

Dean rocked her a bit, humming another classic rock tune. Sam shaking his head, as he realized Dean began humming Paranoid to her again, "Mommy, who's that?" Colt asked, looking to his mom.

"Colt, that's your baby sister." Elizabeth replied, looking over as Dean walked up.

"Not baby brother?" Colt asked, Sam chuckled, seeing that the boy seemed really bent on having a little brother.

Elizabeth chuckled as well, "No, didn't look like that happened."

Colt looked to Dean, as he stopped right next to them, Colt leaning over to look at his little sister, "Colt, this is Roxanne." Dean said, as he watched the boy gaze upon his little sister, who opened her eyes and began looking around. Dean noticed, her eyes weren't as blue grey-ish as they were when he first saw her and seeing the green was starting to show more.

"Ro-Rox-Roxanne?" Colt got out, trying to say his baby sister's name.

"Or Rox, whichever you prefer." Dean replied, giving the boy a smile.

Bobby walked out of the kitchen, crossing his arms and smiling as they all watched Colt meet Roxanne. Colt waved at his sister as she looked over to him, her face giving a confused look, "Hi, Rox!"

Dean chuckled, looking up at Elizabeth, who smiled as well seeing the interaction between the boy and his little sister. Even if it was hard to look or hold her daughter, she was happy to see how happy Colt was to see his baby sister.

Dean motioned his head toward the couch, "Come on." He said to Elizabeth, who nodded, following him over as he walked over to the couch and sat down, Elizabeth leaning down and letting Colt down, who climbed up onto the couch and stood up, leaning against Dean as he looked down at his little sister.

"So Colt, you wanna hold her?" Dean asked, remembering when he first held Sam.

"Yeah!" Colt said, cheerfully.

"Alright, ima need you to sit down." Dean said, Colt nodded and sat down quickly next to Dean, "Alright, so you see how I'm holding her?" He asked, Colt nodding, "I need you to hold your arms like this, okay?" Colt listening, holding his arm the way Dean had, mimicing Dean even by the way he sat, "Okay, you gotta be really careful now." He said, as he handed Roxanne over to her older brother, moving Colt's hand right under Roxanne's head to keep it up.

"Smile!" Gabrielle cheerfully said, as there was a flash and Dean blinked, looking over to see she was standing there with a polaroid camera, "Had to get this moment on camera, of course." She said, as she took the photo out and fanned it.

Roxanne began crying again, which had Colt look up at Dean scared, "Alright, alright. Lemme have her." He said, as Dean picked Roxanne up and out of Colt's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Colt asked, sad that he had done something.

"Nothing probably, she's just might be sensitive." Dean replied, trying to assure Colt it wasn't his fault. He looked down to Roxanne and rocked her, "Shhh, baby, it's alright. Daddy's got you, I'm here." He cooed.

"Roast should be done soon," Bobby spoke up, "I don't know about any of you all, but I'm hungry." He said.

"As long as it's not gas station food." Elizabeth spoke, "Been eating that shit for four months now, I'm a little tired of pie." She said, Dean looking up and giving her a look as if he was offended by that comment.

The family set the table up, Gabrielle helping Bobby finish up the food. Roast and vegetables. It was nice to be home again, all of them at the same time. Elizabeth having more than just one plate, commenting how even though she wasn't eating for two anymore, she hadn't had food like that in months.

Although Dean and Gabrielle were back, everyone together again. They knew, that whatever the angels were cooking up, this time that they had wasn't going to last very long. For how long though could they appreciate that? They didn't know. 


	6. Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester: Part 1

During the night, Dean moved around in his sleep, dreaming once again of Hell; it was everytime he closed his eyes. He'd woken Elizabeth up, she watched him grip the blanket tight, she frowned, putting her hand on the hand that was gripping the blanket, "Dean, hey baby, wake up." She said, as she lightly rubbed his hand, watching his head move from side to side and he groaned in pain, she wondered what he was dreaming about. She'd remembered, before he went to Hell, that he had moments like this.

She looked over to the clock on the nightstand to see it read 3:42am, she looked back down to Dean moving his hand again, putting her other hand on his head and running it through his hair, "Dean, baby, you're having a nightmare." She spoke, her voice a little louder, but still trying to be soft to not scare him.

Dean's head stopped going back and forth, his eyes fluttering open and he brought his hand that Elizabeth wasn't holding up to rub his eyes, "L-Lizzie?" He asked, as he looked up at her.

Elizabeth laid down next to him, using her arm to rest her head, "Are you alright? You seemed to be having a bad dream." She asked, concerned, wondering if he was dreaming about Hell.

Dean shook his head, "Y-Yeah, I'm good." He said, as he moved his hand she was holding out and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him, "It was just a bad dream."

Elizabeth huffed, running her hand through his hair as he looked at her, "That didn't seem like any bad dream, you were really scared there."

Dean gave Elizabeth a soft smile, "Nah, it was nothing. I'm sorry I woke you."

Elizabeth was about to ask if he had been dreaming about Hell, but Roxanne began crying from her crib. She sighed, figuring the baby wasn't going to sleep that long during the night. Dean looked to Elizabeth, "You stay here, I'll go get her." He said, as he unwrapped his arms around Elizabeth and got out of bed. He looked over to the corner of the room, where Colt slept in a red racecar bed that Bobby had built for him recently, since he was too big for the crib; but the boy soon moved and was awoken by his little sister's cries.

"Mommy, is Rox okay?" Colt asked, as he sat up.

"She's okay baby, you can go back to bed." Elizabeth assured, as she looked over to Dean as he picked Roxanne up from her crib.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay Roxie, I got you, daddy's here." Dean cooed, as he slightly rocked the baby girl in his arms. He looked over to Elizabeth, "Is she hungry?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Doubt it," She said, as she decided to get up from the bed, not noticing the light by the nightstand flicker a little as Roxanne cried, walking up and allowed Dean to hand Roxanne over to her. She pulled her tank top strap down, allowing a boob to fall out and she put Roxanne up to her nipple to feed her, and although she got a hold of the nipple, she sucked for a quick moment, before she let go and moved her head away and began crying again. Elizabeth didn't think she'd be hungry that late at night.

"Huh," Dean half laughed, "How could she refuse that?" Dean joked, Elizabeth rolling her eyes at him and handed Roxanne back over as she readjusted her top, "I'll go take her downstairs, you and Colt get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked, although already feeling annoyed by the cries.

Dean gave her a smile, remembering what Sam had said about the post partum, "Yeah, I'll probably be up from now on anyways." He assured, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said, as they pulled apart. She yawned, running her hand through her hair and walking back over to the bed, turning off the lamp and plopped herself back into bed.

"Mmmm." Dean began to sang, "Company, always on the run." He said, quietly as he walked out of the room and tried to calm down the crying Roxanne. Elizabeth smiled, hearing him singing Bad Company's song Bad Company as Dean walked out of the room. She slightly laughed, shaking her head and closed her eyes back to sleep.

xxxxxx

Soon, morning dawned upon the Singer household, everyone was inside aside from Elizabeth, who worked out in the salvage yard fixing up the Trans Am. Roxanne cried in Dean's arms, who was becoming frustrated that everything he tried wasn't working. He'd been able to get her to sleep for a little while, while he ended up falling asleep on the couch, but when Gabrielle had came down and woke them, she'd been having a crying fit on and off. He didn't know what to do.

The three had brought up Dean and Bobby's encounter with Castiel, which had Sam and Dean bickering over whether Castiel was actually an angel or not, "Well, then tell me what else it could be." Sam said, Gabrielle leaned up against the fridge.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean replied, as he bounced Roxanne a little, who still continued to cry. She'd been fed earlier before Elizabeth went out to the salvage yard, so she wasn't hungry.

Colt sat in the living room floor, coloring a coloring book that Sam had got him at a gas station on the way back. He looked up, worried about his baby sister, but went back to coloring his book.

"Look, Dean, can you just think about this for a moment? Months back we were talking about the fact that Gabriel was who'd been protecting me and Liz, now all of a sudden you don't want to believe?" Gabrielle spoke up in between the brothers.

"I'd love to Elle, really, I would, but kind of got a baby crying right here in my face. Bit hard to think." Dean snapped back, Gabrielle scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" Sam asked, as his brother walked back and forth; he frowned seeing how frustrated Dean seemed with Roxanne, who he offered to help with earlier, but even with him, she continued.

"I don't know Sam, maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." Dean replied, annoyed.

Gabrielle groaned, standing up from where she leaned against the fridge, she'd had enough at this point, "That's it, I'm going to go get my sister."

"Elle, no." Sam spoke up, as he put his arm out to stop her.

"Sam, this isn't right, we're all frustrated here. She probably wants her mom." 

"Yeah, probably, but we can't just force her. You know how Liz can get."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "So, what? We're just going to sit around and wait for her to all of a sudden be a mother? I don't know about you or Dean, but I know for a damn fact that my sister has never been mother of the year, so you two can sit around and be easy on her, but I'm gonna be the one that actually does something."

"Girl's got a point." Bobby spoke up, who had Sam turn around to him, throwing his arms out annoyed.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam replied, Gabrielle snickered behind him.

"Boy, Elle's right. It's been two days since we left the hospital and have you seen Liz hold Roxanne for more than just to feed her?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Exactly." She said, behind Sam.

"Well, Sam here thinks it's because of this post partum." Dean spoke, which just annoyed Sam even more that everyone was ganging up on him, he was at least hoping that Gabrielle would understand the situation.

"Post partum my ass, Liz just ain't a good mother. Hate to say it, but it's true." Bobby replied, even as much as he loved his niece, he knew himself that she was becoming exactly like John.

"Fine. Go bother her, see what happens, if she neglects Rox more then that's on you guys." Sam said, shaking his head, pissed. He wasn't going to be apart of this, he knew not to bother Elizabeth. He knew how serious post partum could be, he was the only one who read all the pregnancy books so he'd know what to do, since Dean was going to Hell at the time and he knew he'd have to step up for his brother and help take care of his niece.

Gabrielle walked past Sam, heading out to the Salvage yard, Sam rolling his eyes at her. Dean didn't really care, he just wanted Roxanne to stop crying, "Anyways, you two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby spoke up, getting Sam and Dean's attention, they walked over to Bobby's desk.

xxxxxx

_"I'm a red hot fox. I can take the knocks. I'm a hammer from hell. Honey, can't you tell?"_

Outside in the yard, Wild One by Suzi Quatro played from one of Elizabeth's old boomboxes as it sat on the ground next to the Trans Am, while Elizabeth laid under on a skateboard. Working on the Trans Am, whether it didn't really need any serious fixing and all she was doing was touching it up a little, was enough to take her mind off things as she laid there with her tools and fixed on her baby. She hummed along to the Suzi Quatro song that played from an old cassette of hers.

She was suddenly brought out of her moment with something falling in the garage, she crossed a brow. An animal? She wondered. Then, there was static from the boombox, which she assumed could be due to it's age, but she heard some footsteps from in front of the Trans Am and she felt a cool breeze blow under, enough for her to see her breath.

She pulled her silver knife out of her pocket and rolled out from under the Trans Am, she didn't see anything once she stood back up and looked around, she a breeze and she sighed, thinking maybe it was just the September fall breeze, it was South Dakota of course, but deep down she knew it was something else, "Liz!" Gabrielle's voice called, the music went back to normal and no longer static from the boombox and Elizabeth didn't feel as cold. She sighed, maybe she was just overthinking.

Elizabeth turned around, seeing Gabrielle walk up to her, "What do you got that out for? Never thought you'd pull a knife out on me." Gabrielle said, as Elizabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes, putting the knife back in her pocket.

"Nothing." Elizabeth replied, still looking out into the salvage yard, then sighed and walked over to the boombox and stopped the tape, "What do you want?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms and Elizabeth stood back up and turned to her, "I want to talk about you neglecting your daughter."

Elizabeth groaned, "Really, Elle? You think I'm neglecting her on purpose?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "Honestly, whatever is going on, you need to quit it because you can't just put her on all of us to take care of, like you already have with Colt."

Elizabeth walked up to Gabrielle, "Elle, you never had an abortion. You weren't forced to give up something you wanted." She said, looking Gabrielle straight in the eys, "And every time I look at Roxanne, I think of him. I think of my son, that I couldn't stand up for."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "And how many years ago has that been? Liz, that wasn't your fault. You can't keep punishing yourself for that." She replied, but then looked back to her sister, "What happened then, has nothing to do with now. Dean's forgiven you."

Elizabeth picked up the rag she had left on the Trans Am's trunk, wiping some grease off of her face, "Elle, it's not just that." She said, as she sighed, "I get so mad at myself, every time I hold Roxanne. I look in her eyes, thinking about that day."

Gabrielle bit her lip, of course she felt sorry for her sister, but she hated seeing Dean have to take care of Roxanne all himself, "Okay, I get it, it was hard. You can't be mad at yourself, John was the one that forced you that day, not you."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "He was right though, raising a child into hunting was wrong and that's exactly what I'm doing now."

"Come on, we didn't turn out too bad." Gabrielle commented, giving Elizabeth a cocky smile, Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at her sister. Gabrielle sighed, putting her hands in her pocket, "Look, we're all here for you, we are. But, we don't want you to let this get to you, after all you'll run out of cars eventually to fix." She said, Elizabeth huffed, "You can't just put Roxanne all on Dean to take care of, just because of something that happened years ago, that wasn't your fault and after all, don't you wanna prove to John you can take care of a baby while hunting?"

Elizabeth sighed, nodding her head and knowing Gabrielle was right, that she had to stop being such a pussy over this whole thing, as hard as it was. She was about to say something, until she heard the backdoor of the house close and the two girl's looked over to see Sam walking off the back porch and up to them, "You guys aren't about to kill each other, are you?" Sam asked, causing both of the girl's to let out a laugh.

"You came out to make sure?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms at him.

"No, Dean is sending me on a trip to go get some pie, since we got a lot of reading to do." Sam replied, Elizabeth raised a brow.

"On what?"

"Angels."

"You really sure this Castiel is an angel?"

Sam shrugged, "Don't see what else he could be or why he'd lie."

Elizabeth nodded, "Dean told me about the encounter the other night, while I was at the hospital. I can't think of anything else that this thing could be."

Gabrielle twirled around to Sam, "Well, I'll come with you to get some food."

Sam smiled, then looked to Elizabeth, "You want some pie, too?"

Elizabeth huffed, "Actually, I'm glad I'm no longer pregnant, all she did was have me crave pie and burgers."

Sam and Gabrielle both laughed, "Again, she's certainly Dean's daughter." Gabrielle commented, having Elizabeth smile.

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied, softening up and breathing in, "I think I can find myself something to eat here, there's some dinosaur nuggets for Colt in the freezer I can cook up."

Sam nodded, looking to Gabrielle, "Alright, let's go." He said, as he pulled the Impala keys out of his pocket and swirled them around his finger as he walked over to the Impala.

Gabrielle looked to her sister, "What?" Elizabeth asked, as Gabrielle smiled at her and then walked over and brought her into a hug. Sam looked over at the two girl's and smiled at the two, "Oof, really Elle?"

"You got this." Gabrielle whispered to her, as she patted Elizabeth's back, Elizabeth smiled and rested her chin on Gabrielle's shoulder as she hugged her back and they then parted and Gabrielle jogged up to Sam.

"So, you really think anything you said got to Liz?" Sam asked, as they walked up to the Impala, Sam walking around to the driver's side.

Gabrielle huffed, leaning up against the Impala as she got the passenger, looking back to Elizabeth as she watched her sister go back inside, then back over to Sam, "Honestly, no. My sister is a stubborn ass." She said, breathing in, "But, if I know my sister well, which I do, I know that she'll at least think over about what I said...until it bothers her enough."

Sam smiled, shaking his head, then opened the car door and got into the Impala. Gabrielle sighed, following him as well and got in to head to the diner.

xxxxxx

Elizabeth walked back into the house, once she opened the door she heard, "Shhh." Come from over at Bobby's study, she closed the door lightly, since she actually didn't happen to hear Roxanne crying. She walked in to the study, seeing that in the corner Roxanne laid sleeping in one of Gabrielle's old swings, that Bobby must've kept.

Dean walked up to her, a book in his hand, "We just finally got her to sleep. Bobby got this out from the basement, who'da thought, huh?" He said, his voice low and making sure it would not disturb Roxanne, then handed the book to Elizabeth, "And, now that you're in here, best get to reading."

Elizabeth looked at the book, opening it up and examining the pages, "Why are you giving me a book on angels?"

"Well, gotta read up as much lore as we can to know this Castiel fella." Bobby spoke up, still making sure his voice was low.

"And, you guys do realize how much lore there is on angels, right?" Elizabeth replied, looking back and forth to the two, "I doubt there's anything on how to kill them."

Bobby shrugged, "Kill him or not, we need to know what's going on."

Elizabeth huffed, handing the book back over to Dean, "Well, you guys have fun with this."

Dean shook his head, putting his hand on Elizabeth shoulder as she tried to walk away, "If you're not going to take care of our daughter, then you're going to research."

Elizabeth breathed in, looking Dean deep in the eyes, "I was going to call George, but if you wanna put that on me, go a head." She said, as she starred down Dean; there was tension between the two, no doubt about it. Even though she was happy that he was back, it was different between the two, especially due to things with Roxanne.

Dean bit his lip, Elizabeth brushed his hand off of her and walked past him, Dean let out a sigh and shook his head. Bobby rolled his eyes, "You're being too easy on her." Bobby spoke, Dean turning to him.

"Too easy, is that what it is?"

Bobby nodded his head, "Yeah, that's exactly what it is."

"I'm trying my hardest Bobby, I am. She ran out on me before, I can't risk that, not with Roxanne, not with Colt." Dean snapped back, but still trying to make sure he didn't raise his voice to disturb Roxanne, "She does things her way, I can't say shit or she'll retaliate."

Bobby huffed, "You don't think I know that myself, boy? Liz is hard headed, but she does what she does because she knows you won't try and fight her. Sometimes, she's gotta learn things the hard way to be put back in place."

Dean sighed, knowing that Bobby was right... but also hating that Bobby was right, knowing that he had to stand up and stop letting her get away with how she acted toward a lot of situations. He was too easy on her. He looked over to Roxanne as she slept in the swing, he smiled, although a part of him was also thinking and hoping that Roxanne wouldn't turn out to be such a stubborn ass like her mother.

He could see how much Elizabeth had changed in the last few months, but it wasn't a different change, it was a personality she had back when they were younger. There was no doubt about that. She wasn't as soft as when they reunited for the first time, that part of her was gone. He knew that him going to Hell had something to do about that.

xxxxxx

Elizabeth closed the door as she walked into her room, pulling her phone out of her pocket, going through her contacts and landing on George's number...she hadn't talked to George in a while, actually she hadn't talked to him since Dean had gone to Hell. She could only imagine how this conversation would end up going. She hesitated for a moment, but then pressed to dial the number. She walked back and forth, wrapping her arm around her as she listened to the other end as it rang, until...

"I see you're still alive." George's thick voice came from the other end, "Thought the Hellhounds gotcha, too."

Elizabeth huffed, "Please, you know me better than that."

George chuckled, "I was joking, Irene's kept an eye on you."

"And, why am I not surprised?" Elizabeth replied, although her voice didn't seem as okay about that.

"Well, unless something went down, there's gotta be an answer."

Elizabeth bit her lip, looking over at the dresser of the old picture of her and Dean, "Dean's back."

"I know."

Elizabeth raised a brow, "You know?"

"Remember? Irene has kept an eye on you, actually she knew you'd call."

Elizabeth scoffed, sitting down on the edge of the bedside, "That's kind of stalking, you know?"

"I can't make sure my granddaughter is safe?"

"What for?"

George laughed, "You really are somethin', anyways I know that you're thinking about what's going on with the Angels."

Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair, "What do you know?"

George sighed, "I know they're real, I know they ain't easy to kill either."

"The last time we talked...you said that there was something going on with the Winchesters that you found out, what did you mean by that?"

"These angels, there's a reason Dean was sav-" George was suddenly caught off by static, Elizabeth not being able to understand anything he had to say.

Elizabeth got up, walking over to another part of the room, "George? What was the reason?" She asked, but whatever George was trying to tell her was distorted, suddenly the call dropped. Elizabeth looked at her phone, checking to see the signal, seeing that her phone had excellent service. She questioned that for a moment, thinking about what had happened outside in the yard, then now, but she figured that maybe George's phone just had bad service and it was his phone that cut their call out.

xxxxxx

As Sam pulled the Impala up to the gas station, his phone rang, he saw Dean was calling. Gabrielle looked over to him, "Think they found something already?" She asked, curiously.

Sam huffed, not really hopeful on that case, "Doubt it." He said, as he flipped the phone open and answered Dean's call, "Yeah?" He asked, as Gabrielle heard Dean's muffled voice while the two got out of the car, "Yes, Dean, I'll get the chips." Sam spoke, "Dude. When have I ever forgotten the pie?" Sam said, "Exactly."

Gabrielle giggled, hearing Sam say that, but then she looked over to the corner of the gas station and spotted Ruby, "Sam." Gabrielle spoke up, getting his attention. Sam looked over, as Gabrielle motioned her head over to Ruby.

"I got to go." Sam said to Dean, trying to end the call, "Yeah, all right. Bye." He said, flipping the phone closed and the two walked over to where Ruby was standing.

"Well, well, well, would you just look at what the cat dragged in." Gabrielle commented, as she crossed her arms, "What brings you close to home?"

"So, is it true?" Ruby asked, Gabrielle and Sam looked at each other and then Sam looked back to Ruby.

"Is what true?" Sam asked, confused.

"Did an angel rescue Dean?" Ruby asked, looking to Gabrielle who stood straight up in defense, "And you?"

Gabrielle huffed, "We don't know what pulled me out." She lied, Ruby starred hard on her, which had Gabrielle wondering if she knew she was lying.

"So, you heard then?" Sam spoke, grabbing both of the girl's attention and Ruby looked to him.

"Who hasn't?" Ruby replied, Gabrielle looked up to Sam.

"We're not 100% sure, but I think so." Sam replied, looking to Gabrielle, "What we do know, is whoever this Castiel guy is, he didn't bring Elle back."

"Then it was another angel, which means I'm outta here." Ruby commented, turning around to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." Sam said, as he grabbed Ruby's arm and she turned back to them, "What's going on?"

"Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful." Gabrielle rolled her eyes at that comment, wondering if Ruby had been helpful at all, "They smite first, and then they ask questions later."

"What do you know about them?"

"Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, Sam."

Gabrielle huffed, "And, why should we be afraid of angels? You are the demon."

Ruby looked to Gabrielle glarring, "They're nothing like what you've humans have been told about."

Gabrielle laughed, "Yeah, you're definitely the good guy and they're the bad guys."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Elle." He said, looking to her and giving her a look that basically said to shut up.

"I've said what I've said." Ruby spoke, as she turned around and walked away into the distance.

Sam sighed, looking to Gabrielle, a little pissed, "Can't you just get along with her for a moment? She's trying to help."

Gabrielle glarred at Sam, "Sam, she's a demon. Since when has a demon ever actually wanted to help any of us out, if there wasn't some kind of bargain in it for them?"

Sam shook his head, biting his lip and looking away, "Look, if it wasn't for Ruby, your sister wouldn't be here and neither would Rox." He said, then looked back to her, "So, I'd suggest that you cut the crap and just listen to her. Why would she do all of that, if it was for her gain?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "I don't know, but I don't trust demons and I never will trust one." She said, as she turned and headed into the gas station. Sam shook his head, looking back to where Ruby had walked away, but seeing she was gone, then he sighed and opened the door and followed Gabrielle into the gas station.


	7. Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester: Part 2

Elizabeth walked down the steps, she heard Roxanne crying once again, which meant Dean was probably irritated again. She felt bad, she did. She walked into the living room, where Dean held Roxanne up to his chest as she cried, "What happened?" Elizabeth asked, "She seemed to be doing good in that swing."

Dean looked over, seeing Elizabeth show up, then huffed, "Yeah, for a moment, then Bobby got up to call his friend and she woke up and began crying again."

Elizabeth squinted a brow curiously, "A friend?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, said something about his friend probably being able to help us with this angel stuff."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "Did he mention a name?"

Dean looked to her, "Look, Lizzie, I didn't bother to see who because Rox started up again."

Elizabeth sighed, turning around to Bobby in the kitchen as he walked up to the two, "Somethin's wrong, it's not like Olivia to ignore me like this."

"Olivia Lowry?" Elizabeth asked, she knew who that was. She was another hunter that she'd met up with before, "You think she'd know about what's going on?"

Bobby shrugged, "She knows a lot of lore."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, she helped Elle and I a few years back on a rugaru."

Bobby turned to Dean, "Say, once Sam gets back you wouldn't mind parting with Rox there and helping me check on Olivia?"

"Sure.", "I can go." Elizabeth and Dean both said in unison, Dean turned to her shaking his head.

"Oh, no, no, no. You're staying here with Rox." Dean said, as he tried to hand Roxanne over to Elizabeth, "You're not becoming my dad." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, as she held Roxanne, as if suddenly, Roxanne softened up and stopped crying.

Bobby huffed, "What'd I say? Girl needed her mother."

Elizabeth glarred at the two, "So, what? I'm just supposed to sit around here?"

Bobby and Dean both wanted to say something, pissed they were especially at the girl, since she was more concerned about wanting to hunt than actually taking care of her son and daughter, "Sammy's home!" Colt yelled, as he heard the Impala pull in, crawling up onto the couch.

Dean and Bobby looked at each other, Bobby motioning his head, "C'mon, let's go check on Olivia."

Dean turned to Elizabeth, "Look, I've been lean on you, but I've had a baby screaming in my damn ear for hours, I need a break."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, Dean just shook his head and turned around and followed Bobby out. Elizabeth groaned, following the two out of the house as well as Bobby walked up to the Impala, Gabrielle had already got out as Sam parked, but Bobby caught up before Sam shut the car off, "Keep the engine running." Bobby said as he leaned up against the car.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked, Gabrielle raising a brow.

"I got a friend one state over, Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls." Bobby said to him, Gabrielle standing straight up worridly as she heard what Bobby said and remembering the fellow hunter.

"Olivia Lowry-a hunter, right?"

"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me."

Gabrielle walked around the Impala, "I'll stay here." She said, wanting to make sure Elizabeth didn't go about doing anything stupid since she was so bent on hunting. Gabrielle walked up to Elizabeth, as they watched the boys leave, Gabrielle turned to Elizabeth, "You remember that Rugaru hunt that Olivia helped us on?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yeah, nearly got myself killed if she hadn't helped."

Gabrielle huffed, "And that's why we should never go in all guns blazing." She commented, getting a scoff from Elizabeth.

"Mommy!" The girl's jumped, hearing Colt scream from the inside, which caused Roxanne to start crying again. The girl's turned and ran back into the house as fast as they could.

"Colt! Baby, where are you?!" Elizabeth yelled for her son as they entered the house, she held Roxanne close to her.

The girl's ran into the living room, where they found Colt curling up by the couch. His coloring book he'd been coloring was laying across the room, possibly thrown by Colt himself. Elizabeth handed Roxanne over to Gabrielle, she walked up to her son, "Colt, what happened?"

"Scary man." Colt cried, as he wrapped his arms quickly around Elizabeth's neck and she picked him up, patting his back and trying to calm him down.

"Scary man?" Elizabeth asked, looking over to Gabrielle worridly, "Who did you see?" But instead of Colt wanting to speak more, he just cried into his mom's shoulder. Elizabeth wondered, was this why Roxanne had been crying? Was this what she had felt outside earlier?

Gabrielle walked up to Elizabeth, "You think he saw a ghost?"

Elizabeth turned to Gabrielle, shaking her head, "No, there's no way. Bobby has this place practically ghost proofed. Why now? After all these years?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe it's been a while since Bobby checked out the house?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, Bobby just doesn't not relook over everything, especially with Colt and Rox now being here?" She turned to Colt, leaning his head up off of her shoulder, "Colt, baby, can you tell me what the scary man looked like?"

"He was red." Colt replied, Elizabeth raised a brow to that, wondering if he meant that the ghost was bloody somehow?

"Red?" Elizabeth asked, knowing that it was probably hard for a three year old to describe exactly what he had seen.

Colt nodded his head, "Really tall."

"Red and really tall?" Elizabeth repeated, looking over to Gabrielle, "Well, that narrows it down to nothing."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Honestly Liz, the best we can do is sit it out and wait."

"And wait for whatever this thing is to try and hurt my family again?" Elizabeth replied, shaking her head, "I don't think so." She said, as she reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out.

Gabrielle raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Dean." Elizabeth answered, but Gabrielle walked up to her and took the phone from Elizabeth's hand, closing it. Elizabeth just glared at her, "What the hell, sis?"

"Those guys are already on a case, you can't go calling Dean to come back home. Give the man a rest, would ya? It's not like we can't protect the kids ourselves," Gabrielle said, then she gave Elizabeth a smile, "I mean, come on now. We don't really need those boys."

Elizabeth had to admit, as she smiled back to her sister, that Gabrielle was right. They could handle it, whatever it was that was coming after them. Suddenly, the girl's were interupted by a crash in the kitchen, which caused Roxanne to start crying all over again. Elizabeth looked over to her daughter, now feeling protective and wanting her. Elizabeth leaned down, putting Colt down onto the floor, "Colt, you stay right next to me, you got it?" She ordered, Colt nodded, as Gabrielle watched Elizabeth crouch onto the floor, putting her arm under the couch and pulling out a shotgun; of course not the best thing to be laying around the house with a three year old, but Bobby had shit laying all over the house encase he would need it.

The girl's walked into the kitchen, finding a chair by the table had been knocked down, one of the leg's broken off. Elizabeth and Gabrielle looked to each other in concern, knowing that something was fucking with them, "Mommy, I'm cold." Colt said, the girl's also both felt the room get colder around them as well, Gabrielle seeing her breath as she breathed.

"Hahahaha, you having fun?" A dark voice said from behind them, Elizabeth's eyes widened as she recoginized the voice, the voice that'd been haunting her in her sleep for so long, a voice from a man she could not save.

Elizabeth turned around, Gabrielle as well, "No." Elizabeth said shaking her head, as there in front of her, stood the ghost of Ian. He was still in his doctor robe that he had died in, the blood stain in the middle of his chest showed as well. She backed up, backing into a chair and she jumped. Gabrielle, also shocked, considering the last she saw of him was in Hell. Was he able to get out? Was that possible?

Ian looked to Gabrielle, smiling, but it wasn't an old smile that Elizabeth had remembered, it was a more evil smile, "Hi there, Elle, lucky of you that you got of Hell. Wasn't it?"

Elizabeth looked to Gabrielle as well, "Elle, what is he talking about?" She asked, since Gabrielle had failed to still mention to her sister that Ian had been in Hell since he was killed.

Ian chuckled, "That's right, she didn't tell you, did she?" He said, as the girl's looked back to him, "Not surprised, I shouldn't have figured you would save me in the first place." He said, as he started to walk up to them.

Colt growled protectively next to his mom, walking in front of her, "Don't hurt my mommy!" He yelled at Ian, who looked at him.

"She really neglected to tell you, didn't she?" Ian said, as he looked back up to Elizabeth, "Wow, Liz, I really thought you would've at least let our son know who I was."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, this isn't real. This isn't really you."

Ian cackled a smile, "Oh, but it is baby."

"Colt, get behind me and close your ears!" Elizabeth yelled, as she walked in front of him, Colt listening and doing what his mother told him, while Gabrielle tried her best to shield Roxanne's ears as Elizabeth cocked the shotgun and shot Ian with a salt round, his ghost disappearing, for now at least. Elizabeth looked around, but then turned back around to Gabrielle and Colt, "Come on, let's go down to the basement." She ordered, as she ran up and picked Colt up.

"What the hell is in the basement?" Gabrielle asked, as the two ran to the stairs and headed down.

"Look, after you died, Bobby was having a hard time keeping me locked down and to also keep us safe, he built a extra room...a panic room, you could say." Elizabeth said, as they entered the basement and Gabrielle followed in. Gabrielle stopped, as she saw the metal door in front of her, watching as Elizabeth opened it and motioned her head for Gabrielle to come in.

"A panic room?" Gabrielle commented, as she looked around the iron built room, covered wall to wall in pentagrams and devil traps. She huffed, "I gotta give it to Bobby." She said, as she looked over to the wall and raised a brow seeing a poster of an iconic photo of Bo Derek.

Elizabeth scoffed, "Yeah, you shouldn't be surprised with that there." She commented, the girl's laughed as Gabrielle closed the iron door behind her, she put Colt back down, laying the gun on the table next to the wall that had a few books sitting on it. She turned to Gabrielle, walking up to her sister and holding her arms out, "Lemme see her." Gabrielle looked to Elizabeth confused for a moment, but wondered if wanting to protect her children finally got to her. Gabrielle smiled, handing Roxanne over to Elizabeth, who softly bounced her, "It's okay baby, mommy's got you." She cooed.

"Well, it's about damn time." Gabrielle commented, putting her hands to her hips.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes off at Gabrielle, "Oh, can it." She retorted, then began to hum something to Roxanne, "And I'm lost in a daydream  
Dreamin' 'bout my bundle of joy." She sang, whisteling to the tune, which was the song Daydream by The Lovin' Spoonful.

Gabrielle sighed, "So what, are we just going to have to chill here?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "We're going to have to, there's not much we can really do until the boy's get back." She said, looking over to Colt as he sat on the small bed on the other side of the room, she sighed and looked over to Gabrielle, "Elle, what did Ian mean back there, about Hell?"

Gabrielle looked away from her sister, crossing her arms and sighing, as much as she hated talking about her expereince in Hell. She knew that Elizabeth should know, "Ian was down there, I guess that the demon tainted his soul somehow, I'm not entirely sure what happened, but he has been down there." She admitted, looking to her sister, "I'm sorry that I kept it from you, but it was kind of hard to randomly bring up to you."

Elizabeth nodded her head, she couldn't be mad at Gabrielle at that, knowing that Gabrielle would eventually tell her, "You know, Dean says he doesn't remember much of Hell, why do you?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's different for everyone." She lied, knowing very well that Gabriel had helped her out when it came to remembering Hell, "Maybe he does remember, but doesn't want to talk about it and I don't blame him one bit on that, since Hell isn't a place you really want to remember."

Elizabeth bit her lip, nodding as she understood. Of course, a part of her wanted to ask more about Hell, she wanted Dean to be open about it, but she figured Hell was just as demons before had described to her, so she'd continue to wait until he'd open to her, "Mommy, what was that?" Colt asked, interupting the silence between the girl's, who turned to look at each other and Elizabeth sighed, handing Roxanne over to Gabrielle and walking over to Colt where he sat on the bed, she leaned down, resting her hands on her knees.

Elizabeth breathed in, looking to her three year old son, looking into those innocent brown eyes and hating what she was about to finally tell him, "Baby, that was a ghost."

"A ghost?" Colt asked, confused, shaking his head, "They not real." He said, with his lisp.

Elizabeth gave her boy a smile, taking her hand and coping the side of his head, "They are, though, your mom, auntie Elle, Bobby, your dad, and uncle Sammy fight them."

"Like Scooby Doo?" Colt replied, cheerfully, eyes bright.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yeah, like Scooby Doo." She replied, sighing, "But, you can't tell anyone else about that, you understand? It's our family secret. You got it?" Colt nodded his head, Elizabeth gave him a smile and leaned in and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

Elizabeth stood up, turning to Gabrielle, who gave her half a smile and knowing very well that Elizabeth hated having to admit to him, especially at the age of just three years old, that monsters did exist...at least Ghosts, for now. Gabrielle walked up to Elizabeth and handed her back Roxanne, "You know, he had to know eventually." Gabrielle said, "You couldn't keep him from the life for too long."

Elizabeth sighed, "Yeah, but I wish I could've kept his innocence about it longer." She said, as she looked down to Roxanne, knowing very well just how targeted she was going to end up being, how long could she keep the life from her? Sure, Colt could be just as targeted, seeing that Dean did claim him as his own, he was a Winchester, even if it wasn't by blood, she knew both of her children were targets being that they were close to Dean. She knew it, he knew it. There wasn't anything they could do about that either, so the kids would have to grow up sooner than what other kids would.

She remembered that Dean was about Colt's age when he found out about what went bump in the night and when John started hunting, was Bobby right? Was she becoming like John? She didn't hate John, even though she knew Dean had issues with his father, but she knew he tried his best; what else could be expected by how Mary had been killed and what drove them all into the life? Bobby tried to keep the girl's away, but Elizabeth herself was driven since day one. Gabrielle had been a little less into becoming a hunter, but she wanted apart of the life as soon as Rufus began coming over and showing Bobby everything.

Elizabeth looked over to the shotgun on the table, "Hey Colt, come over here." She said, even though knowingly that Dean would be against her showing Colt this. Colt jumped off of the small bed, walking over to the table.

"Yeah?" Colt asked, looking up to his mom.

Elizabeth pointed to the shotgun, "You see that there? It's a gun."

"I know that." Colt replied, a little sassy.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yeah, but it's not just any gun. It's a gun that can hurt a ghost." She said, sitting down on the chair by the table as she still held Roxanne, "You see, it has rock salt in the bullets, salt is bad for ghost. Now, it won't kill them, but it'll drive them away for a moment."

Colt looked to the gun in awe, then back to his mom, "You can't kill a ghost, right mommy?"

"Technically, you can." Elizabeth replied, giving Colt a smile, who looked at her curiously.

Gabrielle walked up and knelled down to Colt, who turned to look at her, "You see, if you can find the bones and you burn them, you can send the ghost to damnation."

"Awesome." Colt cooed, Gabrielle smiled at the boy, reaching out and ruffling his hair, which caused the boy to laugh.

Gabrielle stood up, looking to her sister, "So, should we just wait here until they come back?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, thinking for a moment, "You know, they didn't find any bones when we burned down the house, there's no way Ian shoud've came back. So, what's going on?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "There's so much going on right now, who knows?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Wonder if Ruby would know about it."

Gabrielle looked to her sister, "You're joking, right?"

Elizabeth raised a brow, "She knew some shit was about to go down, she wouldn't exactly say what."

Gabrielle half laughed, "Yeah, since she wanted you to trust her, even if she was lying."

Elizabeth looked to Gabrielle, "Elle, if she just wanted us on her side, why would she help me? If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have had Roxanne."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Look, I don't trust the bitch."

"You don't have to, but I owe her one for Roxanne." Elizabeth replied, Gabrielle looked to Elizabeth angerily, "She helped through a lot after you died, I wouldn't have expected that from a demon, considering what one has done to our family, but she was there."

Gabrielle breathed in, "What happened, after I left?"

Elizabeth looked away, "It was rough."

**Two Months Ago**

The motel door opened, a beat up Sam, leaning against Elizabeth walked in, she switched on the lights, using her foot to shut the door behind her and then she carried a limping Sam over to the bed and helped him down, "Do you think we lost them?" Sam asked, looking up to Elizabeth, as blood ran down from the side of his mouth.

Suddenly, the motel door was kicked open and there stood a tall man, tanned, with short spikey black hair and in a black suit. His eyes turning black as he gave a evil smile and laughed, "I don't think ya did." He said, Elizabeth stood up quickly and protectively in front of Sam, who had broken his leg after they were ambushed a while ago.

They had followed some demons into town, but the demons knew of their wereabouts first, so they'd been ambushed. Sam and Ruby fought them off, but Sam had been hurt and broke his leg in the fight, to where Ruby ordered them to head back to the motel.

"Liz, get out of the way!" Sam ordered, trying to stand up, but stumbled and leaned back against the bed. 

The demon moved his hand up, swishing it to the side and as he did, Elizabeth was flown across the room and fell on the floor, "Liz!" Sam yelled, worridly, wondering if she fell hard. He looked to the demon, pissed.

The demon laughed, as he walked up, but then before he could get closer, a knife went through his chest and he screamed as he glowed, falling to the ground as the knife was pulled out. Ruby stood there behind the demon, "You really gotta be slicker there." She said, as Sam smiled at her, wincing as he sat down back on the bed after he had leaned against the nightstand by the bed.

Ruby walked over to Elizabeth, helping her up off of the floor, "You okay there?" Ruby asked, as they stood up.

"Is she-?" Elizabeth stumbled on her words, knowing that she had fell on her side and not her stomach, but still worried about the fall.

Ruby gave Elizabeth a smile, "She's good, but you should get yourself to a doctor."

Elizabeth smiled back at Ruby, "Thanks, Ruby."

xxxxxx

"She saved us more times than I could count." Elizabeth said, after telling Gabrielle about a moment where Ruby had saved her and Sam in time, "I can't be more grateful than that."

Gabrielle shook her head, annoyed, "You shouldn't have even been doing any of that while you were pregnant."

Elizabeth looked to Gabrielle, glaring, "Elle, you try losing me and Sam both, then come back to me and see what it does to you."

Gabrielle looked to her sister, opening her mouth to say something, but then Elizabeth's phone started to go off. Roxanne squirmed in Elizabeth's arms and she cooed, as she pulled the phone out, "It's Dean." Elizabeth said, as she flipped the phone open and answered it, putting it on speaker, "Hey, what's up?"

"Well, we made it to Olivia's."

Elizabeth looked up at Gabrielle then back to her phone, "She okay?"

Dean was quiet, "Yeah, not the slightest. We think something is trying to kill hunters."

"What do you mean?"

"Bobby tried calling some others in the area, but no one answered."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "That makes sense then."

"What makes sense?" Dean asked, as Elizabeth sighed.

"Dean, we got into a bit of a jam after you left." Elizabeth replied, wasn't sure how else to exactly say it.

"Demons?"

"We got attacked by Ian's ghost." Elizabeth answered, Dean was quiet for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine, we've got ourselves safe....just, be careful when you get back." 

"I'm heading back now, you and Elle try and keep the kids-"

"Dean, we've got this. We're okay, don't rush." Elizabeth assured him, even though she knew that he just cared due to what he had just seen, she knew how to handle a ghost.

"And, you think I'm gonna listen to that?" Dean replied, Elizabeth rolling her eyes, "We'll be back on the road soon, just..." He paused, Elizabeth raised a brow, "Just, please keep the kids safe."

Elizabeth smiled, "I will." She said, before Dean hung up the phone, probably to go hurry Bobby and Sam both up and get them back on the road to home. She then turned around to Gabrielle, "So, Dean said that they'll be back on the road soon, I told him not to rush too much, but you know how that man is."

Gabrielle gave her sister a soft quick smile back, "Liz, he only cares."

Elizabeth huffed, "Yeah, but honestly, he doesn't seem to trust me enough. At least when it was me and Sam, he knew I could handle myself."

"I mean, yeah, I gotta admit that Dean can be overprotective of you, but you do also gotta remember that he doesn't want to see the kids grow up like we did." Gabrielle replied, as Elizabeth looked up and over at her.

"What's much of a difference, without parents? Elle, we all know that we ain't gonna live 'till we're old."

Gabrielle starred down on Elizabeth, seeing she'd changed a lot in her views about not wanting her kids to grow up in the life to quickly, "You've changed." She said, "Before you didn't want Colt a part of the life."

Elizabeth eye rolled her sister, turning away, "Yeah, well, shit happens."

Gabrielle sighed, as she watched her sister go back to giving attention to Roxanne and cooeing at the little girl. She bit her lip, how much had really changed between everyone in the time she'd been gone? She felt like maybe some of this was her fault, would things have changed if she hadn't gone with Torilda to try and find a way to save Dean herself? Would things have ended somehow the all the same? She walked over and sat down on the bed next to Colt, looking up at the airvent on top, hoping they wouldn't have to wait this out too long.


End file.
